It's a kind of magic
by raichy
Summary: Harry Potter and Gilmore Girls crossover. What would happen if our favroute girls and other characters from the show were also at Hogwarts. Review please.
1. Pilot

**OK, so this is my take on a Gilmore Girls/ Harry Potter cross over. I thought it would be fun to take all the GG characters and put them into a Hogwarts scenario. It is set during Hogwarts 6th year and for arguments sake lets say that Voldemort in dead. Please tell me what you think. **

It's a kind of Magic 

Chapter one- Pilot

The train rocked slowly back and forth and Lorelai Gilmore lay sleeping in a small compartment near the front of the train. The train in question was empty apart from two other people. One was the driver who was puzzled as to why he was taking this journey as the school term wasn't due to start until the next day but he followed Dumbledore's orders non the less. The other person was a younger version of the sleeping woman. Same name, same looks, same wit, the only difference between the two was that this younger version had an extraordinary talent, Something so rare that her mother had barely believed it when they'd found out five years previously.

Yet it was true, she was a witch. And for the previous five years Rory (short for lorelai) Gilmore had been a student at an American Wizarding School. Now however her mother had been offered a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Muggle studies teacher.

Rory smiled as she remembered the look of pure delight on her mothers face when she received the news. Lorelai and Rory were very close almost like sisters rather than mother/ daughter and Lorelai had been upset that there was a part of Rory's life that she had no connection with, and Rory equally upset that her magic was something she could not share with her best friend. But now they were going to Hogwarts together. Rory had read all about it. It was much less technological than her last school but she thought there was much more charm in an old castle.

The train ground to a halt in Hogsmeade, a small picturesque village just a short walk away from Hogwarts.

"Mom" Rory shook Lorelai gently "Mom, com on" she said a little more forcefully.

"God, Rory, you sure know how to put a stop to a good dream" Lorelai huffed

"If it's the one where you meet a guy who can supply you with a lifetime supply of coffee and put up with you're annoying mannerisms and marry you and make you happy for the rest of you're life get over it already. No-one is that tolerant."

"Who pissed you off?" Lorelai asked a little hurt

"No one, I was joking mom. Come on Dumbledore said he'd be waiting for us at that pub, The Three Broomsticks" Rory said putting on her Blue coat, that matched her eyes perfectly and grabbing her trunk that was alarmingly heavy. Lorelai followed suit and stepped out onto the platform with her daughter shivering slightly at the un-seasonal cold weather.

Both girls stopped short as an extremely tall man, with a thick, matted beard and a head full of equally unkempt dark hair, met them. "I'm Hagrid, I'm Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor up at the school. Dumbledore sent me to meet you and take your belongings up to the school ahead of you"

"Great" Rory said gratefully and instantly put her trunk down. "Thank you" she told him

"No problem. And you must be Miss Gilmore" he said turning to face Lorelai and holding out his hand. Lorelai went to shake it but round that she could fit her entire hand inside his palm; she almost said something but decided against it. "I have a feeling were going to get on well" Hagrid continued smiling "My old dad was a muggle. It'll be nice to get to know another." He clearly meant this kindly but it left Lorelai feeling a little out of place. "Well I'll be off got plenty to do before the students arrive and you have a meeting with professor Dumbledore.

The girls watched Hagrid lift both trunks effortlessly and head off in what was seemingly the way to the castle.

They turned and meandered their way through the streets of hogsmeade until they came across the pub. They stepped inside instantly grateful of the warmth. Dumbledore was sat in a corner deep in conversation with a goblin; Lorelai stared in wonder at the small creature, having never seen a goblin before she was utterly fascinated by it.

"Oh Miss Gilmore, hello" Dumbledore smiled as they approached the table.

"Lorelai dragged her gaze from Dumbledore's companion to look at the wizard himself. A tall man, she could tell even though he was sitting down. His robes were elaborate yet stylish. His long beard was tucked into his waistband and his bright eyes twinkled over the lenses of his half moon spectacles. He looked like some ones wise old grandfather. Which was most likely the reason he earnt the instant respect of most who met him.

"Mr Dumbledore, how nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Rory."

"Likewise, Miss Gilmore. I hope I can live up to the legend. And please call me Albus we may well be a colleague but you will also be my friend, at least I hope so anyway. Now I suppose you both want to know what the arrangements are for this term?" he asked looking at Rory for the first time.

"Yes please" Rory said.

"Can I get coffee first though?" Lorelai asked tentatively

"Of course, and what for you Rory? Butter beer?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore, Sir" Rory said.

"Rory you are not my student until tomorrow, you may also call me Albus outside of term time, I'll go an order the drinks" he said kindly. Seat yourselves and I'll go get your drinks. "Griphook" he turned his attention back to the goblin, who'd been quiet during their exchange. "I'll send you an owl when I know for sure what happened" the goblin jumped down from his seat and headed out of the pub.

Dumbledore came back to the table with their drinks and began to tell them of the plans. "The students don't arrive until tomorrow evening so you both have time to get settled in. Rory there's a bed for you in your moms room for tonight but you will go into a dormitory tomorrow morning. You'll be sorted into a house along with the first years before tomorrows start-of-term feast. Lorelai your classes will be straightforward enough. And you'll be happy to know you're not the only non-magical person in the building, head of kitchens and our caretakers are both muggle. I like to have a variance in my staff so that students loose their prejudices. Against muggles and muggle borns it all seems so unnecessary to me."

x x x x x

Lorelai and Rory settled down to sleep later that evening to go to sleep.

"Mum, are you excited about tomorrow?" Rory asked sleepily

"A little, but I'm more nervous than anything. I've not been introduced to many wizards before so it's a little intimidating to suddenly be faced with so many of them all at once." Lorelai answered truthfully.

"I know you'll do great. It's going to be an interesting year for us" with that she whispered "nox" and almost as soon as the light had gone out she was asleep looking forward to what the year would bring.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'm really anxious to know your thoughts on this.**


	2. In the kitchen and the Library

**J.Stone****- Don't speak too soon, I've always planned to include Luke in this story, as well as Tristan, Jess, Taylor, Kirk, Paris, Miss Patty and a few others**

**FairyGirl07****- You are right about Hagrids dad, he was a wizard I checked it up last night.**

**sugary sweet and sour****- Tristan will be in this story but I'm not sure wether I'm going to make it a Rory/Jess or a Rory/Tristan yet**

**And thanx to everyone else who reviewed keep it up.**

Chapter two- in the kitchen and the Library 

Lorelai turns over in her sleep and her eyes open. Blearily she makes out that Rory is not in bed. She figures that she's probably out getting some coffee. '_Which is I what I could use a dose of' _Lorelai admits as she throws her legs over the side of the bed. She couldn't really get over just how comfortable the bed had been. It was brilliant, so soft and cosy. She hadn't woken up in the middle of the night either, and she was less tired than she usually was when she got up at this time. What time was it anyway? She looked at her watch, which had obviously stopped working. Rory had said that muggle objects go haywire around Hogwarts.

Lorelai walked over to the small kitchenette on the other side of her room. She opened one cupboard-no coffee. And the next- no coffee. And the next-still no coffee. When she had safely established that there wasn't a drop of coffee in her room she pondered what to do next. That's when she spotted the two notes on the counter.

_Mom, I've gone out exploring the castle, I really want to know what the library looks like, and see what type of books they have…. love Rory_

Great, Lorelai thought just when I need a witch to get me coffee, she's gone. Then she saw the other note,

_Miss Gilmore, I apologise for the lack off food in your rooms but I wanted you to arrange what was best for your tastes, I have left you a map of the castle on the table near the door please find a moment to go to the kitchens, Luke- Head of our Kitchen Staff will help arrange what suits you best. Please don't hesitate to owl me or floo to my office if there are any problems, yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

Lorelai looked over to the table near her door. There was indeed a folded piece of heavy looking parchment there. She resolved that she would go down to the kitchen now as there would be nothing better to do before getting ready for the start of year feast. She quickly had a wash, and then dressed in her muggle clothes. She did have some robes that she brought for teaching, they were light blue with the Hogwarts crest and they were beautiful. She wouldn't wear them until tonight though.

She then set out for the kitchens. As lorelai examined the map she realised they were many hidden passages and short cuts around the building, Lorelai began to think she would never truly get used to living in a place like this. Her first major shock came when she saw a staircase move so that it led to somewhere completely different. But she adored the paintings, she knew that they moved and spoke (Rory had told her) but she found them totally adorable. She eventually reached what was marken on the map as the entrance to the kitchens, there wasn't however a door, just a small painting of a bowl of fruit. She wondered if the headmaster was pulling her leg or weather she had read the map correctly (her sense of direction was never very good). Then she spotted in miniature writing at the bottom of the page 'Tickle the pear'. Lorelai's first thought was 'he has to be kidding' but by now her need for caffeine was beginning to take over her body. So she slowly extended her arm and reached out and rubbed the pear. To her astonishment the pear actually chuckled and then turned into a door handle. Lorelai turned it and pushed into the room.

It was the largest kitchen she'd ever seen. And there were little animals of about waist height with big round eyes and bat like ears running around the place grapping things and cleaning and preparing food ready to be cooked for tonight's feast. Lorelai jumped slightly when a voice behind her said…

"Can I help you?"

She turned to see a guy of around her age with brown hair and a nice smile, he was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt and his head was topped with a backwards baseball hat. This must be Luke, she thought.

"Yes I'm in dire need of coffee" she said.

"No problem, here" he said pointing behind her where a little creature stood with a cup of coffee already.

"Wow, what are they?" she asked Luke.

"House elves. They do the dirty work around here. Cooking, cleaning, etc of course the Caretaker Taylor Doose and his little sidekick Kirk like to make you think they do it all but really it's all down to these lot." He said smiling fondly at the little elves. Lorelai smiled she was reminded strongly of umpa loompas. "So I guess you are the new teacher?" Luke enquired as Lorelai greedily sipped her coffee.

"Yeah that's right, Muggle studies. Only thing I'm qualified to teach in this place though being a muggle and all" she said.

"Yeah Dumbledore did mention that. He said you had a daughter who's a witch though."

"Yep, she's off exploring. Wants to see what the library is like." Lorelai said. Taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, she might run into my nephew then. He's student here too. I let him stay with me during the summer seeing as it's him who got me this job. He just loves the library. He's always up there buried in one book or another."

"Sounds like he'll get on with Rory great" Lorelai said "So can I discuss the things I want in my kitchen now?" she asked.

"Sure fire ahead" said luke grabbing a notepad and pen.

"Well pop tarts are a must and then it'd be nice to have….."

x x x x x

Rory finally found the library, and she knew instantly as she walked in that this was going to be one of her favourite places in the castle. She could smell knowledge; the aroma of old paper and words enticed her. Books practically burst from every shelf and upon closer inspection not all of these books were magic, there were various muggle titles she knew of here as well. Edging close she took down a book entitled 'All is not as it seems' a wizard fiction and decided she'd take a quick look at it. Walking over to the fire, she took out her wand. Dumbledore had given her permission to use her magic since it was almost the start of term. She lightly flicked her wand and a large comfy beanbag chair settled itself next to the fire. Another flick and a mug of strong looking coffee appeared beside the chair. She sat down and within minutes was absorbed by the book.

x x x x x

He'd been watching her from behind a bookshelf since she came into the room. He had no idea who she was. She was wearing muggle clothing but that didn't help as most students did when not during term time. He saw her take down a book and settle down by the fire he decided to go over and see who she was.

"Hi, I'm Jess" he said.

The girl jumped at the sound "oh, hi, im Lorelai but call me Rory"

"So you new here? Never seen you before?"

"Yeah, my mums the new professor of Muggle Studies, we just got here yesterday." She told him. He recognised that accent.

"Your from the states?"

"Yeah, Connecticut" She answered. "What about you?"

"New York, until I got in here, now I live in the castle with my Uncle. He's a muggle, He's head of the kitchens, he loves being in charge."

"Oh" she didn't know what to say to that.

"So what you reading" he asked. She held the book up so he could see the title.

"Oh that's really good, you have to let me know what you think when your finished"

"Yeah sure" she said.

At this point Jess took his own wand and got himself a chair then promptly sat down. Pointing his wand at the shelves said "Accio book" the book he wanted flew over to him and he and Rory sat and read in companionable silence for hours.

x x x x x

It wasn't until five o'clock that Rory realised just how long she'd been there. She jumped up suddenly, the book falling to the floor and ran out of the library muttering a quick "Bye Jess" as she went.

She got back to her mum's room 15 minutes before the students were due to arrive. She quickly put on her uniform and robes; she observed the blank house badge on the front of her robes. In less than half an hour it would change into either a lion, snake, raven or badger.

She met her mum outside the room and they headed off to the Great Hall together. Lorelai and Rory had been in some very large rooms before but neither of them had entered a room remotely close to this size. The ceiling towered above them, not that you could actually see it because it was bewitched to take on the appearance of the sky outside. And four long tables (one for each house) stretched out along the hall to the end where another table sat horizontally (the staff table) this table had a large chair in the middle signifying it's importance 'it must be Dumbledore's' Rory thought.

At that moment a strict looking witch whose black hair was tied back into a tight bun approached them. "Hello Lorelai" she greeted the older woman, then she turned to Rory "Rory, if you follow me I'll take you to where the first years go before sorting" and with that she led Rory out of the room through a door on the right hand side of the staff table.

Lorelai figured she might as well sit down, she looked at the table so she could decide where to sit. Then she spotted Luke on the end, and thought that at least she'd have someone to talk to and sat next to him. As the students piled into the hall Lorelai began to get nervous, she'd be teaching some of these kids in less than 24 hours "Oh god!" she said.

**So that's it. Please let me know what you think. Next Chapter up soon. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire out tomorrow, I'm taking my mum to see it coz ive got the day off college.YAY!  **


	3. Rory's Sorting

Ok everyone before you read the story I feel its my duty to tell you all that Draco (aka tom Felton) is a sex **GOD!  **I went to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire twice yesterday- once just me and my mom and then again with the whole family. Great.

**Sea4Shoes- I'm still undecided yet about the Tristan/Jess issue and yes it is going to be a Luke and lorelai if that's what Java Junkie means (I don't completely get the language yet)**

**Roween- read to see how I've housed the characters.**

**LoVe23+ BANDGEEK2300+ amantedellibro209 - of course the Harry Potter characters are going to be in this too. It wouldn't be a Harry Potter crossover if Harry Potter wasn't in it.**

**amythestpony- just try not to drool at Tom- lol**

**starlover88- I'm kind of obsessed with both too**

**erlover1987- thank you**

Chapter 3- Rory's Sorting Rory's Point of View 

So I stand trembling at the front of a queue of first years. I swear I could feel my knees knocking and my palms were sweating. I try to wipe them on my robes but it doesn't work. Then the stern looking witch, Professor McGonagall comes back in to the small chamber. "Your to go in now, please be quiet and follow me"

So we all follow her into the vast great hall full of students, me and a bunch of wet first years. 'At least I got out of the journey across the lake' I think as the kid behinds me sneezes (rather loudly).

I'm very aware of all the eyes on us, particularly me (as I look so out of place), as we line up in front of the staff table. The Hall is deathly quiet for a few moments then I hear the voice of Dumbledore from behind me.

"You may be wondering why there is a sixteen year old waiting to be sorted" he addressed the students who hung on to his every word. "The answer is simple. She has moved here this year from a magical institution in America. She is here with her mother who is the new Muggle Studies teacher" at this point he motioned for Lorelai to stand up, and when she did he led the students in a round of applause.

Rory threw her mum a shaky smile, which was just as nervously returned.

"Rory Gilmore, therefore, must be sorted into a house now, just before the first years". As he said this McGonagall approached Rory with a small stool on top of which was a hat, she placed the hat on the stool and waited. Everyone in the hall sat and watched the hat, as if waiting. Then slowly a gap opened near the rim,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't Judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your Bowlers black,

Your top hats Sleek and tall,

But I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I can tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You may belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the Brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and Chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends.

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends,

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The room burst into applause, clapping, whistling and cheering filled the room. The students in seats looked delighted. I however trembled slightly. My house was going to be decided by this piece of fabric? I knew about magical objects but I hadn't got far enough into 'Hogwarts, A History' to know about this hat.

"Come forward and sit on the stool," McGonagall said looking at me pointedly. I realised slightly too late that I'd been staring at the hat. And I walked forward and sat down on this seat.

McGonagall placed the patched and frayed thing on my head and it slipped down past my eyes. 'Bloody Hell' I found myself thinking, 'Whoever owned this thing first had a BIG head'.

'Do not disrespect the name of Godric Gryffindor!' said a stern voice inside my head making me jump slightly on the stool.

'Wow, this was his hat' I thought to myself 'just….WOW'

'Well…' the voice inside my head continued 'You are brave, you approached this stool even though you were scared. You have some extraordinary talent, and a lot of ambition, your honest and trustworthy. But more than anything else you want knowledge, your eager to learn. No doubt where you belong Rory…'

'It knows my name!' I thought in awe. The magical world still took me by surprise sometimes.

'Of course I do' it said to my head then "RAVENCLAW" it shouted out loud.

I breathed a soft sigh of relief, happy to get off the stool, I walked to the table clapping and cheering the hardest. Immediately I spotted Jess and sat down next to him.

"Hi" I said

"Hi, were you just the most scared you've ever been in your life?' he asked

"No I wasn't" I said lying through my teeth- and the sorting hat said I was honest.

"Shhhhhh!"

"Really?" he asked, a smile playing around his mouth

"I was terrified," I admitted

"Shhhhhhhh"

He laughed. "So you want 'Jess Mariano's Guide to Who's Who in Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied

"Shhhhhh!"

"After the sorting" he whispered.

We shut up and paid attention to the Sorting.


	4. Jess Mariano's Guide

**Thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed. It's so great to come home after college where tutors say 'you haven't done that right!' a million times to find that some people do like your work. Just so you all know I put her in Ravenclaw because it suits her and putting her in Gryffindor would've been way too easy. And I already have a plan for her meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione. But at the moment it's stored in my very few remaining brain cells…. Lets just hope I don't kill anymore of them off.**

**lollysamantha****- I was thinking about putting it on the Harry potter section but I didn't think there'd be that many Harry Potter nuts that liked Gilmore Girls.**

**xxxLotxxx****Roween****- I'm actually gonna keep you all hanging on whether it's gonna be a Trory or a literati (hope that's the right term) because it's fun to watch you squirm (she grins evilly)**

**just hidden****- I'm sorry but I really just can't see Rory and Ron together, But I'll defiantly give it a bit of thought.**

Chapter 4 – Jess Mariano's Guide to Who's Who at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry

A/N- sorry about the long Title

"Wow", "I mean really Wow!", "It's incredible" Rory was only capable of small half finished sentences in between mouthfuls of the best pot roast she'd ever tasted.

"I believe I owe you a guide" Jess asked putting his knife and fork down, apparently full. Rory just nodded.

"Well we'll start with staff. Ok from left to right you obviously know you mother already and the guy next to her, with the baseball cap and flannel shirt (I've told him to wear robes but he wont listen) that's my uncle. He runs the kitchens"

"Really? He's a genius," she said shovelling more food into her mouth

"I'll tell him," Jess said smiling. He'd never met anyone with such an obvious passion for food. "Well next to him is Hagrid the Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He's half giant, and he's been keeping his baby brother (a full grown giant) in the forbidden forest for a year now, not that we're meant to know that of course." He said grinning and winking slyly. "Then next to him you've got the source of all evil, Professor Snape, the potions master and head of Slytherin house. There's not a student in this school not in slytherin that actually likes him. Next to her is McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, Deputy head mistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration teacher to boot, She's strict but fair. Then next to her is Professor flitwick he…"

"Where?" Rory asked she couldn't see anyone next to McGonagall.

"Look down a bit you can just see the top of his head"

"Oh My God!" Rory laughed. Then stopped realising how rude she was being.

"Anyhow" Jess continued, "He teaches charms"

"Ok"

"Then You've got Binns, History of Magic. Dumbledore in the centre. On his right is Miss Patty of the astronomy Department. Then there's Professor Sprout herbology Professor. And right on the end is Taylor and Kirk, never stay near them too long or they're bound to pick you on something. They'd give out detentions for having your shoe untied if they were allowed. There are a few other teachers but they're not here.

"Then there are some pupils you should defiantly know about. Over on the Slytherin table, that's Draco Malfoy and his pals. To his right is Tristan DuGrey, and the female to his left is Paris Geller. I advise you steer clear of them, they like to cause quite a bit of trouble when they can. No one really to note in Hufflepuff or this house really, I think you'll get on with my friend Lane but she doesn't get here until tomorrow morning. The real people I have to tell you about are in Griffindor. That is Hermione Granger, top student in every subject; she could probably take her NEWTS now and pass. To her right is Ronald Weasly; He's the best keeper in the school. His performance for the house Quidditch cup last year was fantastic, but we'll beat 'em this year, I Couldn't play last year because of injury. Anyway Ron has so many brothers and a sister too, you'll know who they are on account of their hair. And on Hermiones right- Yeah it's Harry potter, Despite what the papers say he's still a pretty good guy, very down to earth. That's it really, I've told you everyone worth knowing"

"I can't wait until classes start" Rory confessed.

"You wont be saying that in a few weeks." Jess told her

"Whatever" she replied.

"Students!" Dumbledore addressed everyone "Now that you've enjoyed another feast, I have a few notices. Taylor wants to remind you to keep your fanged Frisbees out of the corridors. And just to remind you older students, the Forbidden Forest is named so because it is forbidden for student to go there. If you'll all please start heading to your dormitories now, we all have a very busy day ahead of us" Then with a yawn dumbledore left the room.

Rory was astounded when she walked into her dormitory. There were three four-poster beds. On which hung Royal blue velvet curtains, and sheets and other bedding were blue. A small crest with a Raven was on the pillowcase. Rory looked down at her robes; there where the badge had been blank before was a blue crest with a black Raven. She got into her favourite pyjamas and got into bed, Tomorrow her time at Hogwarts would really began, She hadn't been this excited since she'd found ou tshe was a witch.

**I know it's a really short chapter but it's all I've had time to write so far. Let me know what you think**.


	5. The Lorelia's first day at Hogwarts

OK, so everyone I'm really glad you all seem to like it so far. It's so weird though because half of you want it to be a Trory and the other half don't…. talk about killing my braincells.

**Sea4Shoes****- thanks for wishing me a happy thanksgiving, although I don't actually know what thanksgiving is all about. I know its an American holiday and has something to do with pilgrims and turkey (I've seen it on friends and Gilmore Girls) but other than that I haven't a clue. Thanks anyhow, hope u enjoyed yourself.**

**FairyGirl07****Amantedellibro209****- I thought Paris should be in Slytherin because she does anything to get what she wants. She's not evil exactly but she's very sly. And Tristan is in there because he's so damn sure of himself.**

**rogan-trory-sethsummer-lover****- I do think a not so innocent Rory is good, however im still not sure on the pairing. I like the name too, but im not a Logan fan he's a bit of an ass really. And the Seth summer thing, only I'm slightly jealous of the fact that Rachel Bilson gets to kiss Adam Brody so much. Some people get all the luck.**

**vegi burger****Malin88****LoVe23****erlover1987****- thank you**

**lollysamantha****- Yeah I read all the books, the third was my favourite because it had the best plot. I totally didn't see it coming. The film did let the fourth book down a bit. Cedric was hot. I spent the whole film trying to figure out where I'd seen him before. I think it was in a day after tomorrow but I'm not sure.**

**xxxLotxxx****- Yeah I thought it would be funny to sneak miss patty in there.**

**J.Stone****- of course theres gonna be some L/L in here I wouldn't have added luke otherwise.**

**Roween****- Awww you poor thing… all stressed out. I was like that the other week trying to finish my unit for graphics essay… and that was only A Level work so you have my sympathy and of course this chapter.**

Chapter 5- the Lorelai's first day at Hogwarts 

Lorelai turned over in her bed and opened her eyes to see the magical clock on the wall. The one hand titled Lorelai Gilmore was pointing at 'breakfast time' other places around the clock face had 'bedtime,' 'bath time,' 'time for class' and 'time for tea' written on them.

She Grudgingly got out of her bed and walked over to her kitchen a large mug of coffee was already waiting for her along with a note 'I thought you might appreciate some strong coffee on your first day, good luck, best wishes… Luke x'

'well that's sweet of him' she thought to herself, sipping her coffee 'Wow this is good'

At the same time Rory was getting into her school robes, thinking about the day ahead. When she'd seen her schedule she saw her first class was potions with that teacher Jess had told her about- Snape. The class was down in the dungeons with the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. No Hufflepuff student wanted to take advance potions. Jess wasn't taking it either so she'd be on her own. She decided to go get breakfast with her mother in her rooms.

"Mom" she said knocking once on her mum's door and walking in. Her mother seemed to be enjoying herself. She was sat on her kitchen table eating delicious looking pancakes and smiling to herself.

"mwnin hny" lorelai said through a mouthful of pancakes. She swallowed then continued, "I mean, morning honey, how was you first night"

"Good, my bed is huge and so comfy, I could have stayed there for hours"

"Well to make up for having to get up how about some breakfast, luke has made a great ordering system watch" she said grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill "What do you want?"

Rory thought for a moment "Pancakes" she decided. Her mum made them look delicious. She watched as Lorelai wrote 'Pancakes' on the piece of parchment, the words seemed to dissolve into the paper. Then new ones took their place. 'coming up' a minute later a new plate of pancakes appeared "Cool" Rory exclaimed then began digging in to her breakfast. 'Wow' she thought 'they really are as amazing as mum made them seem.

After breakfast Rory set of to find her potions classroom, even though there were ten minutes left until class started. Once there she pulled the book she had been reading yesterday out of her bag. She'd dropped by the library this morning and checked it out. She opened to her marked page and began to read.

"She's reading, how novel" a voice drawled from the end of the hallway. It was one of the blond boys Jess had pointed out to her yesterday. What was his name Toby? Thomas? She couldn't remember. It defiantly began with a T though. She decided to ignore him and carry on reading.

"Whatcha reading?" the boy asked. Rory realised that this guy wasn't going to go away so she held up the book so he could see the title like she'd done with Jess yesterday. The less she talked to this guy the better.

"All is not as it seems. He read off the cover, sounds crazy to me. I don't read much anyhow"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rory asked rhetorically, breaking her silent vow of quietness.

"That is unless you call playboy magazine reading" he continued as though she'd never spoken.

"That's a muggle magazine." She said despite her head telling her to shut up.

"Oh…. So you know it then?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know of it" She replied trying desperately not to blush and go back to her book.

"Well normally I wouldn't touch anything from the muggle world, But malfoy snatched it from this shy looking Hufflepuff guy yesterday. The guy looked so ashamed. His face was tomato coloured." Tristan grinned at the memory. Rory thought this was a sick thing to be amused by.

"And you, Your names Rory isn't it?" She turned so he back was facing him. "I'll take that as a yes. I would defiantly hold my 'No touching things from the muggle world' rule on hold for you." He said this leaning over her shoulder, so he could whisper it in her ear.

Rory said nothing, simply closed her book, turned to face him, gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile. And then she leaned in, as if to kiss him. When his lips were an inch from hers she lifted her hardback book and sent it down over his head.

"What the fuck? You mud blood little bitch!"

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw Miss Gilmore. Violence is not tolerated in Hogwarts. Fancy being in trouble on your first day." The hooked nose teacher she'd seen the previous evening scowled down at her then stalked into his classroom. Rory opened her mouth to protest but….

"Don't bother, it'll only make things worse for you" a bushy haired girl beside her said kindly. "Trust me, Tristan's a favourite of his so you'll get no where by accusing him"

Rory saw the sense in what the girl was saying, but it was so unfair. The girls entered the classroom and Rory headed for the back row of cauldrons. The Bushy haired girl, who she suddenly remembered was Hermione Granger, the girl Jess had shown her last night, joined her.

Two boys came over to the back row and smiled at her and said, "Who's this Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and answered, "Rory Gilmore Dumbledore introduced her to the entire school at last nights feast remember" The boys still had blank looks on their faces "Obviously not then." She turned to Rory "Don't mind them, they have the attention span of a gnat when they're waiting for their food. My guess is that the didn't hear a word Dumbledore said."

"That's Okay." Rory said placing her ingredients case, quill and parchment on her desk before sitting down.

"Good morning students" The professor addressed the students, clearly indicating that as far as he could see, there was nothing good about it. "I know you have probably forgotten everything you ever learnt and became much stupider over the summer, don't worry Neville I know it isn't possible for you to get any dimmer." Rory was shocked at this teachers approach, most teachers would never say this, and if they did they would in a jokey manner. But this man said it with sincerity and malice. "But today were going to attempt a potion called Harmonous" the teacher continued. "Can anyone tell me what that means?" Both Rory and Hermiones hand flew up.

"Snape fixed Rory with a glare. "Yes Miss Gilmore?"

"Harmonous comes from the word Harmony, it's a potion that restores calm to the drinker, it's used in many medicines. In fact the ministry thought it appropriate to pass the information on to Doctors- muggle healers as all the ingredients were natural so that they could use it in their own medications." Rory said.

The entire class just looked at her, including Hermione. That was more information that even she knew.

"Very good Miss Gilmore" said Snape, causing the class to stare more. "But I did not ask you to give information on the potion just to tell me what it meant" He shot her a glare and the class went back to normal.

"After Snape went through the potion ingredients with the class, her set them about making it. Rory had no problem with this. She'd made the potion before and done it correctly. Forty minutes later and her potion was simmering a clear blue concoction and Rory placed a small amount into a vial. And took it to the front to hand to Snape.

Meanwhile in a classroom three floors above Lorelai was teaching her first ever class.

"So you see" she explained "Muggles have these authorities much like the ministry officials, only they have many more, being a much larger part of the country's population." Lorelai was trying to teach them about the emergency services, but the class wasn't making it much easier for her they kept cutting her off with questions.

"Aren't you a muggle?", "why did Dumbledore hire you?", "You haven't even attended a wizard college so how the hell are you qualified to teach us?", these were just a few of the questions she had so far had to answer. And each time she has taken a large gulp from the thermos of coffee Luke had sent her and calmly explained. Looking at the clock she saw it was only 12 o'clock. Only a half hour of the morning left she thought wistfully.

Snape had let the class go, everyone but the new girl he had to talk to her.

"Did you cheat?" he barked at the girl.

"No, Sir" Rory replied.

"Then kindly explain how you managed that potion in forty minutes when even my brightest two students took an hour and ten minutes to complete the potion?" He asked.

"I learnt this potion last year in preparation for my OWL's and our professor showed us a technique that could cut fifteen minutes off the procedure outlined in our textbooks." Rory told him.

"Really?" asked Snape, sceptical. "May I ask the name of this teacher?" he asked

"Professor Dippet Sir, I believe his grandfather was head teacher here before Dumbledore"

"Oh god that's all he needed a bloody old school foe being mentioned. "Fine, you may go" he snapped at Rory and she left the room eager to find her mom.

She had no more lessons today and her mum had told her that morning that she'd got none either, so they were going to share the afternoon, just sitting and chatting. As she walked into the entrance hall she saw her mom, each ran towards the other and they stood hugging for countless minutes. "Your morning that bad?" Rory asked nce they'd pulled apart.

"Yeah" Lorelai admitted "What about yours?"

"Oh, nothing I can't handle."

**Ok, so I hoped you all liked it, next chapter will be up tomorrow or Sunday. Let me know what you think**.


	6. Movies and Books

**Wow I know I've said this before but I really can't believe how much you seem to love my writing. I mean honestly the feedback is really good.**

**Disclaimer- thought I better do one of these before I get into trouble. I own neither Harry Potter nor Gilmore Girls. That pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro's.**

**Sea4Shoes****- Yeah im English, I'm glad Tristans made an appearance now too, but it's hard to make him, just snide enough without being evil.**

**amantedellibro209****- yeah I want to get that across, Rory being friends with Hermione will make sure I can keep both Harry Potter and Gilmore Girls themes going.**

**erlover1987****- Yeah, after reading the sixth book I really hate Snape so I want a character t give him a comeuppance.**

**LoVe23****FairyGirl07****princetongirl****fatal femme****, - thanks!**

**Aki and Tenshi****- I will try and pay more attention to my grammer but really I'm not a big fan of proof reading and tend to just skin the document before pasting it.**

Chapter 6- Movies and Books

"So you enjoyed it then" Lorelai asked handing Rory a fresh pop tart.

"You should have seen the look on Snape's face when I mentioned Professor Dippet. I thought he was going to be sick, it was so funny. Serves him right for accusing me of cheating" Rory commented snidely.

"How did you know they knew each other?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"I remember Dippet muttering stuff under his breath a few times, the name Snape was defiantly mentioned more than once, and I knew he attended Hogwarts around the same time" Rory explained.

"You know what sucks?" Lorelai asked Rory changing the topic.

"What?"

"We cant watch any movies here."

"OMG! Your right. I never noticed when we were in the states because I only ever watched movies with you and you weren't at school. That does suck."

"What do we do without television and movies? I don't think I'm going to cope. Mummy's going to get very sick without any entertainment." Lorelai whined.

"I'm sure Luke can keep you entertained" Rory said trying (but failing) to sound innocent.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Just that he seems pretty fond of you with your personalised order service and all. I'm sure he could help you fill up your time."

"Rory I don't like your tone. We're friends and colleges and that is it!" Lorelai's tone suggested that the subject was not open for discussion right now and Rory respected that, for now anyway.

"So what'd you want to do instead?" Rory asked.

"Well really I should start my marking, I don't want to get behind on my first day do I?"

"Hmm. I should probably get started on my potions essay for the greasy git. He'll only victimise me if I don't do that either."

"Do you want me to have a word with him honey?" Lorelai asked concerned for her daughter.

"No he's nothing I can't handle, really." She said.

"Ok honey, you going the library?" she asked seeing Rory get up and grab her bag.

"Yeah I need to find a particular book for this essay."

"Ok, sweets. Come and see me again for breakfast tomorrow. K?"

"Yeah mom."

* * *

Rory headed towards the library, on her way she encountered Jess and a short Asian girl with thick rimmed black glasses.

"Hey you" Jess greeted, "this is Lane, she's in Ravenclaw as well," he said gesturing the girl stood beside him. "I mentioned her during the feast yesterday."

"Oh yeah, of course you did" said Rory remembering finally and smiling at the girl. "Well I'm off to the library right now, so maybe I'll see you both in the common room later?"

"Yeah sure, come on Lane" Jess said and waved goodbye.

Thankfully Rory was able to get to the library without crossing anybody else. She

Really wanted to find this book and have the essay done with. Once inside the library she began browsing the shelves for a book on potions that might help her.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" a snide voice

Rory turned around to meet the sour looking face of a girl she knew to be Paris Geller. One of the students from her potions class.

"It's the Mary" Tristan said coming around the corner

"And the mudblood" another blond boy quipped from Paris other side

"What?" said Rory

"Mary, as in, you are a goody goody two shoes. That being the case though does not give you the right to out do me in potions" continued Paris "Or any other class for that matter"

Rory finding the book she needed turned to the girl and said, "Look, it wasn't my intention to out do any body. But I'm not about to change my attitude to my studies to fit in with what you want. You might be able to boss the slytherins and these two about" she gestured to the boys "But you can leave me alone!" with that Rory took one last glance at the three of them, turned on her heel and walked over to the table where she'd left her bag.

"Wow you should've been in Gryffindor with courage like that" said a voice from behind her. She turned to see the freckled face of Ron Weasly.

"Thanks" She said.

"So what are you doing in the library?" he asked

"Getting started on Snape's essay" she told him.

"Wow, you are too like Hermione for your own good. She dragged me and Harry down here to do the same thing."

"I don't want to get behind on the first day" Rory told him.

"That's what she said" Ron told her smiling.

Rory jotted down the notes she had found in the book, then walked back to the place she'd found it to put it back, she bumped into Hermione on the way.

"Hi" She said

"Hi" replied Hermione. "Have you managed to find anything to help with Snape's essay yet?"

"Here" Rory said handing the book to Hermione.

"Thanks, I've been looking for half an hour. And there's something else I should thank you for too."

"What?"

"Distracting all the males in this school, but especially Ron. He's been deathly jealous since he found out I've been seeing Victor Krum again. But since he saw you last night he's not talked about anything but you. In fact all most every guy in the school who's not spoken for (and a few that are) haven't been able to take their ayes off of you. Even DuGrey and Malfoy have been caught steeling glances at you, which is something of a miracle seeing as your muggle born. But I'd tread carefully if I were you, do not allow any of the guys to mess you about. As far as they're concerned your fresh bait, and they'll compete to see who can get you first, so just tread carefully Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Hermione" Rory said one Hermione had finished her speech.

"No problem, we're friends right?"

Rory wasn't going to turn one of those away right now "Of course, I gotta go, see you"

"Sure, Oh before you go, let me just tell you. Ignore Paris Geller. She's just jealous you beat her at something, used to being Snape's pet student. Her and me have been competing for top place since first year. Well, bye"

As Rory made her way to the common room her face adopted a look of confusion as she thought over what Hermione had told her.

* * *

Lorelai sat at her desk. After finishing the little bit of marking she had from her one lesson and setting her lesson plans for tomorrow she had nothing left to do and no one to talk to. That was until an owl tapped at her window, she went across to her window and let it in. The owl swooped in dropped a piece of parchment on her desk and then swooped back out again. Lorlai looked at the piece of parchment.'I missed you at dinner, come and see me in the kitchens if you have the time…Luke x' 

Lorelai wasn't sure weather or not she should go. She didn't know him that well. But this will help you get to know him better, another side of her brain argued.

She got up and walked out of her room. Locked the door and headed down to the kitchens.

When she got there Luke greeted her with a smile. _Does he ever change his style?_ Lorelai thought noting that he was wearing flannel again but blue this time, and as ever the baseball cap was perched on top of his mop of brown hair.

"Hi" he greeted "How was your first day in the wonderful work of teaching?"

"I'm starting to think I was stupid for accepting the job" Lorelai replied "But I'm sure there are good points too."

"Don't worry about it, most new teachers hate it at first, till they get used to it. And start managing the students in their own way. McGonagall is fair but strict; Snape scares the kids into behaving. Sprout likes to see the best in everyone. Flitwick often can't see any misdemeanours being carried out and Binn's well, Binn's like the sound of his own voice too much to notice much else. You just have to find what style suits you best, that's all"

"I suppose so," Lorelai said after thinking for a few minutes. "Any chance of a burger?" she asked.

"Sure, Dobby!" he yelled and one of the creatures sauntered towards him. "Get miss Gilmore here a burger"

"With fries" Lorelai requested

"With fries" Luke repeated to the elf.

"So being muggle like me, do you know where the closest muggle town is?"

"Around fifteen miles away. Usually if I need to go Dumbledore arranges the Hogwarts express to take me. Why'd you ask?"

"Me and Rory realised that we can't watch any movies here" Lorelai said.

"Sure you can, Dumbledore can make anything work around here, just ask him to take a look at the VCR and he'll be able to fix it with a spell to make it work." Luke explained.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked

"Positive"

"You're an angel," she exclaimed hugging him.

"Thanks, I think" Luke said

"Does the angel want to get me some coffee to go with my burger?" Lorelai asked him smiling.

* * *

**So what'd do you all think of this chapter. I might get the next one up tomorrow but I can't make any promises**. 


	7. I can't think of a chapter title!

**Ok so thanks again for your reviews people. It's really just a filler chapter between different things.**

**And if anyone can think of a title for this chapter let me know.**

**Anonemity****- I'm gonna try and keep Sookie's character in through a letter correspondence between her and Lorelai. And I totally agree with what u said about Tristan however inappropriate. **

**LukelovesLorelai****- there will be more L/L in time**

**J.Stone****- Wow yours was the longest review I've ever had. And can I just say how pleased that you name is John and that your pen name doesn't mean you're a Joss Stone fan- not that I have a problem with her I just think her voice is wasted on the stuff she sings. The Rory-being-the-new-heart-throb-thing is something I just added to spice it up a little. What do they call 'marking' in the States then? And in this chapter I have tried to use a bit more description. Thanks for your comments. I like hearing people tell me my writings good but it's better to hear ways of improving it.**

**xxxLotxxx****- calm down. I promise you'll get a Jess fix soon. (but I'm still undecided as to the pairing).**

Chapter 7- (someone think of a chapter title)

Rory trudged her way to the common room, noticing as she eyed the portraits all around her that no matter how long she spent in the wizarding world she'd never really get used to people and animals that moved around in their picture frames. She thought them quite unsettling really.

Finally she came to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room. She stepped behind a large decorative tapestry, too out her wand and taped the third brick from the right twice. The wall parted allowing her access. It was a little like the way to access Diagon Alley and Rory admired its simplicity. No need for remembering ridiculous passwords like at her previous school.

Upon entering the common room she was startled to find it empty, it made the room look so much bigger like this, she slouched her way to one of the cosy little armchairs in the corner and threw down her book bag and sat for a while admiring the quietness of the room. Looking over at the notice board she finally twigged why there was no one here.

QUIDDITCH TEAM TRYOUTS TODAY AT FOUR

BE THERE!

The notice was rather colourful. And some clever person had bewitched a large black bird to sweep in and out of the words, so that it was the one thing in the room that your eyes took notice of. Rory considered going down to the pitch and watching the tryouts. But she'd never been interested in sport, even one as energetic and complicated as quidditch. Instead she magically conjured a mug of hot chocolate and set herself about reading her book.

The next time she looked at the time it was five past five, Rory was always amazed how quickly the time slipped by when she was reading. Rather like the children in 'The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe' who realise no time has gone at all when the enter Narnia, Rory seemed to have the reverse effect when reading books. Rory wondered briefly if she should go downstairs and see if her mum had finished marking. But even if she did, there would be nothing for them to do. So she merely returned to her book.

The rest of Ravenclaw returned to the common room at around half past five.

"Where were you?" Jess's voice rang out across the large circular room.

"Why?" Rory asked

"We saved you a seat and everything" Jess explained

"WE?"

"Me and Lane" It wasn't until this moment that Rory realised Lane was standing behind Jess, looking mightily annoyed Rory didn't remember her.

"Oh, right. Well it's just that, I'm not really a big fan of quidditch really, or any sport" Rory explained.

Jess sucked in his breath in an exaggerated way that made it sound like Rory had said something really terrible and was going to be punished for it. "Whatever the hell you do, do not go shouting that about" He hissed in a whisper. "Quidditch is like a religion to most people in this school. You insult them and they will not forgive you"

"Oh," said Rory a little awed. Quidditch had been a big thing at her last school, but the people who didn't enjoy it (mainly girls) were at the very least aloud to talk openly about the fact that they thought it a waste of time.

"Don't worry about Jess" Lane announced. "He's just mad because it means that there's at least one thing that you don't have in common. You're aloud not to like Quidditch. In fact I don't have a huge passion for it myself. I'd rather be sat in my room with my drum set."

"You're a drummer?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, music is my life." Lane admitted.

"Books are mine." Rory quipped.

At seven Rory figured her mum must be finished with the papers she was marking and decided she'd got a few hours before curfew and she'd go see if her mum could think of anything to do. They hadn't had any trouble thinking of things during the summer. In fact there hadn't been a spare moment all summer.

* * *

She got to her mum's rooms and knocked on the door a few times. After no answer and trying the door (which was locked she figured she'd try the great hall. No trace of her there. Where else would she be. Not eating, sleeping or marking. She crossed of the possibility's on her fingers. Coffee! The answer hit her in the face like the violent purple, triple deck knight bus. Where though? Luke…. The Kitchen. Where was the Kitchen? Luckily she spotted Harry Potter walking towards the dungeons and she decided to ask him. 

"Harry! Harry!" she watched Harry stop and turn around.

"What's up?" he asked

"I don't suppose you know where the kitchen is do you."

"As a matter of fact I do. Why?" he asked, smiling warmly.

"It's the only place I haven't looked for my mum." Rory explained.

"Ok, follow me."

Rory followed Harry down countless corridors through a number of secret entrances and down a flight of stairs before they came to a rather large painting of a bowl of fruit. Harry stretched out his arm and rubbed the pear. It then turned into a door handle.

"There you go" Harry said smiling at the amused expression on Rory's face.

"Thanks, see you in class tomorrow."

"Sure, bye"

Rory opened the door; Her mum sat laughing with Luke at one of the tables.

"Hey Mum," she said in greeting

"Oh, Rory guess what?" Lorelai asked jumping up and down in her seat.

"What?" Rory asked

"We can watch films after all. Dumbledore will fix our VCR. I'm gonna send an owl to sookie and ask her to send 'the day after tomorrow', 'pretty in pink' and 'Charlie and the Chocolate factory', the original one because I know the new one freaks you out."

"It doesn't freak me out. I just think they totally ruined the Umpa Loompa's. And the whole story didn't seem right any more. And Johnny Depp's Willy Wonka is totally mean. The first one was nice. I have got to stop caring about films" Rory said realising she'd just pointed out almost everything she thought was wrong with the film.

"Yeah, so I was thinking you could invite four or five of your friends round and we could watch the movies."

"I'm not sure how many will want to do such a muggle activity but I'll ask." Rory said. Wondering if anybody will want to come.

**Ok thats all i could come up with without it taking me ages to complete. next chapter up at the end of the week**.


	8. One Day to Make You Like Me

**Ok so your author would like a little sympathy right now. Im sick. That's right im ill. I've not been to college all week. Well I went on Wednesday but they sent me home. I'm sat at the computer right now and I'm wearing so many layers of clothes I must look like the abominable snowman that was died blue. My PJ's are covered with a tracksuit and then my big fluffy dressing gown. I do a pretty good impression of an old woman.**

**Your all going to hate me. I decided on the pairing and it's going to be a Trory. I know I know. But I do have an idea for a Lit story and I'll start it in the next few weeks or so. I just want to get a little further with this story first. Please keep reading if your not a Trory fan there's still the Luke/Lorelai pairing. **

erlover1987, LukelovesLorelai, Sea4Shoes, LoVe23, J.Stone- glad u like it

ObsessiveGilmore- the bit about Charlie and the chocolate factory was a bit of my thoughts I saw it and was horrified that they'd ruined one of my childhood favourites.

FairyGirl07- answer to you question in above paragraph

Laine7727- I'm not that hot on names. I basically knew this was the name of the new film and the book

Tonks2004- I agree Ron should have someone nice. But I've given it some thought and I want this to be Trory. I always felt sorry for the guy. He never even got a chance. And besides I've thought of a great person for poor Ron.

Bethany Inc- I've decided to make it a Trory but thanks so much

amantedellibro209- Rory's shyness and confidence is a bit all over the place in this story but I kind of like it like that

GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid- u read my mind. Of course lorelai will find a way to drag Luke to movie night just like everything else.

mollykat- deans snot gonna be in the story. I can't stand the guy. I spent all of season two willing him and Rory to break up. And when they were still together at the beginning of series three I could have died.

**So here's Chapter 8 I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad because I really want to improve my writing. Although- and this may be blowing my own horn a bit- I just got an A on my Art and Design essay. Trust me –Investigating the Use and Methods of Paint Application Techniques in Modern and Contemporary Art- is not an easy title to deal with. I got the highest mark in the class. I've only got one A before in my life so I'm really pleased with myself. Anyway- enjoy!**

Chapter 8- one day to make you like me 

So Rory made her way back to the common room 15 minutes before curfew. What she didn't count on of course was the person she'd run into on the way up the main staircase.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rory Gilmore. Bet you loved out shining everyone in potions huh? Snape seemed impressed. I'll give you that. I've never actually seen the bat show emotion before. So what are you doing out of your rooms so late? And without that Jake guy to accompany you? That's a first. He seems stuck to you." Tristan quipped.

"Do you ever get bored of hearing your own voice" Rory asked, not really caring about the answer and walking away.

Tristan smirked "Actually no I don't. Rule number one of the Tristan DuGrey handbook- never become bored with yourself because then other people will become bored with you."

Rory was confused at this "So your arrogance is a survival tactic?" she asked him.

"Of sorts" he replied.

Rory Started walking off again.

"So have you thought about my earlier offer?" Tristan asked

"And what offer would that be?" Rory asked back, she was starting to lose her patience.

"'My no touching things from the muggle world' except you offer. I told you about it this morning, and then you proceeded to whack me over the head with an alarmingly heavy book. You know you could've caused some serious damage there Gilmore." He joked.

"What? You mean to the one brain cell you currently have left in your head?" Rory was getting really annoyed now and it had been a long day. All she could think of was getting back up to the common room.

"Ouch Gilmore, that hurt." Tristan mocked. "You just hate me because Jack told you about the Slytherin trio- always causing trouble, getting into mischief almost never getting caught, usually fixing it so others get the blame. Our reputation precedes us."

"Oh my god. You tell me I'm smart because of my performance in potions today then tell me I'm stupid because I obviously can't form opinions by myself. I don't hate you. But I don't like you either. Your way too cocky, arrogant and self absorbed. You make it damn near impossible to like you!" Rory just stayed quiet after this, it was unusual (to say the least) for her to lose her patience with someone.

"Is that right?" Tristan asked apparently amused by this outburst.

"Yes it is. Now if you'll please move out of my way?"

"Spend one day with me and I bet I can get you to like me? We have a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. Well technically the sixth and seventh years can go any weekend they want as long as they have approval of staff."

"Do you think I've gone nuts? I wouldn't spend one hour alone with you." Rory started to try and get past him.

"Look, if you don't like me at the end of that one day. I'll leave you alone for good." It was obvious to Rory he was now grasping at straws.

"Fine…. One day right?"

"Yep"

"And you'll leave me alone afterwards?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Fine." Rory was getting snappy

"Meet me in the entrance hall at ten on Saturday?"

"Sure"

"Bye Mary" Tristan smiled, turned and walked away. It wasn't lost on Rory that this time he'd called her Mary in an almost affectionate tone very unlike the snide voice he'd used earlier. She smiled and headed towards the common Room.

* * *

Saying that Tristan was pleased with himself was something of an understatement. He'd done it. He'd successfully asked out Rory Gilmore. Not that he would tell any body else about it. That would just about ruin his reputation. Pure Blood DuGrey dating a Muggle-born and his father would kill him too.

But it wasn't just that Rory was hot territory right now. From what he'd heard almost every guy in Hogwarts had taken notice of her, even more so after news of today's potions lesson. So many students had wanted to get one over on Snape and someone had finally done it.

Tristan smiled at the memory of her handing the small vial to Snape. Snape looked like he'd seen a ghost. I don't think any students outdone Granger or Geller before. Then when he insisted he try it on Longbottom whose cauldron was leaking and it actually worked restoring the stuttering wimp to calm well Snape was baffled. Tristan wondered what had happened when Snape had kept her behind after class but figured it couldn't be too bad if she was still breathing.

His train of thought carried him to the Slytherin common room. As soon as he walked in summer was by his side. The girl was like a bloody leach.

"Hi Tris. What have you been up to? Look I was wondering if you wanted to come down to Hogsmeade with me on Sataurday?"

"I can't I have plans." Tristan said sitting in his favourite chair.

"Really?" Paris asked over hearing "big date DuGrey?"

"Something like that" Tristan said wanting to avoid questions.

"Who with?" Malfoy asked interested now. "Its not that Gilmore chick is it?"

"Of course not" Tristan Lied.

"Good. I cant see why half the schools gone crazy over her. She's a mud-blood for crying out loud. Even if she is hot that's no excuse." Tristan thought of defending her at that point but figured it was way too suspicious. And instead opted for silence.

Malfoy continued, "It was kind of cool the way she wiped the smirk of your face though Geller. I thought you were gonna hex her with the look on your face."

"Yeah well she'll learn not to mess with me. I'll find out what her weakness is. No one ruins my shot at head girl. I got higher marks than that Granger creep last year so I'm hardly going to let some new kid screw up my chances."

Malfoy knew to stop here. Paris could get quite violent when provoked.


	9. Preperations for Movie Night

**Ok so before you all get really mad at me for not posting this let me just tell you. Ive been stressing this week. I've been finishing my 20 hr performing arts exam and finishing my UCAS forms. But still here it is. Chapter 9. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 9- Preparations for Movie Night.

The rest of Rory and Lorelai's first week at Hogwarts went by in relative peace. The girls managed to get acquainted with their new home and friends.

Lorelai's day consisted of a breakfast prepared by Luke and shared with Rory. Followed with classes in which she desperately tried to remember the names of the kids she was teaching. Her evenings were then filled with marking, Rory or Luke. And even she had to admit she liked having the latter around. Glad to have another adult muggle to converse with. Yet she still longed for the weekend, Friday's movie night and a Saturday all to herself.

Rory however was totally immersed with her classes. She loved to learn and Hogwarts was the perfect environment for that. She was also getting to know her new peers better too. She sat up late into the night in the Ravenclaw common room with Jess and Lane discussing music, literature and anything else they deemed important. One thing she didn't tell them about was the thing with Tristan…. she wanted to keep that to herself for a little while.

One person she had a rather bizarre friendship with, however was Hermione Granger. She found it odd to have a friend with who she had very few conversations with. They would normally just sit at a library table together to do their homework or just read in peace. Rory liked this though. It was like words weren't needed. She resolved to open Hermione up a little though by inviting her, Ron and Harry to the movie night extravaganza that her mum was planning.

XXX

Lorelai awoke on Friday morning to gentle but insistent tap on her bedroom window. Her first thought was 'what's knocking on my window? I'm on the third floor.' Then opening her eyes blearily she spotted the large tawny own carrying a rather large package. She rushed over to the window and let the bird in. She relieved it of it's rather heavy burden and let it back through the window. Taking the letter fron the top of the package she read,

Lorelai,

I managed to get the films you asked for, and I also threw in 'the ring' you cant beat a scary movie. Whish I was there with you….lots of love Sookie x x x.

Great Sookie had managed to get everything she needed to her. Dumbledore had fixed the VCR to work yesterday everything was ready for tonight. Except food, time for an emergency call at the kitchen before classes start. She scribbled a note to Rory telling her to get breakfast herself. Ran a brush over her already perfect hair and made her way to the kitchen… and Luke.

XXX

"Uncle Luke? Are you singing?"

"No, of course not!" Luke hadn't been aware of his nephews presence.

"Yes you were" Jess persisted.

"Well if you knew I was why'd you ask?"

"Because I've never heard you sing before. And I never want to. You suck!"

Jess grabbed a slice of toast of the counter and walked towards the door. As he opened the door her revealed Lorelai standing right outside.

"I just put 2 and 2 together Uncle Luke" Jess quipped as he walked out.

"Yeah and you came up with five" Luke yelled at Jess's retreating form.

"What was all that about?" Lorelai asked

"Oh nothing. What can I do for you?"

"Well that's a serious question. Will you do anything?"

"Whithin reason." Luke replied

"Me and Rory planned a movie night tonight, well actually I planned it. But I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come?"

"Sure" Luke smiled.

"Great. You can provide us with food. Lots of unnecessary fat and sugar required." She walked out of the room before he could say another word. Grabbing a plate of pancakes on her way out.

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled wider.

XXX

Rory got to her mum's room and read the note she'd left. 'great' she thought 'now I'm left to eat breakfast myself.' Walking out of the room she bumped into someone she'd been avoiding.

"Hi" those blue eyes were twinkling at her again.

"Hello Tristan"

"You've not forgot about our arrangement for tomorrow have you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. I promise you'll not regret this." And with that he walked away. Rory may be delusional but did he just sound … Honest?

She hadn't told anybody about her plans for tomorrow. Knowing everyone would try and talk her out of it. But he'd promised he'd leave her alone if she didn't like him after one day. And she wanted some peace this year.

XXX

"So are you guys ready for tonight?"

"Sure" Hermione really was pleased about this movie thing Rory had planned. She never got to do any muggle things when she was at Hogwarts and figured it would be fun.

"Yeah, what are we doing again?" Ron asked confusion marking his face.

"Hermione, you explain. I'm tierd of it" Harry said.

"See you guys later" Rory said and headed over to the Ravenclaw table, where Jess and Lane were sitting. They were invited along too.

XXX

Lorelai was loosing it. Her last class of the day and they were driving her crazy. Time to take Luke's advice, she though to herself.

"RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled getting the attention of the fourth years. "I did not want to have to play bad cop with you but unfortunately I have to. I am your teacher. That title earns me your respect weather you give it willingly or not. I am here to teach and you to learn. That is what you are going to do. Any one who doesn't follow this logic will earn themselves a detention with Mr Doose. Understood?"

The entire class looked dumbfounded.

"Great then turn to page two hundred and eight and I'll explain the process of muggle schooling."

XXX

Rory couldn't believe it. The end of her first official week as a Hogwarts student. And as the bell went at the end of Transfiguration she couldn't help herself but to give a little cheer. It earned her a few weird looks, but they were easily ignored. On to movie night.

**Ok guys I'm not gonna give you all personalised answers to your reviews this time coz I want to get the chapter up as soon as possible. But thanks for all your comments so far. Let me know what you think of this.**


	10. Movie Night

Disclaimer- It's not mine!

**This is not a long chapter… I'm sorry I haven't had much time. But I have finished with my 20hr exam now and I break up for Christmas on Tuesday so the next chapter will be better I promise**.

Chapter 10- Movie Night 

"Carrot sticks? Crackers and low fat cheese? I thought I said tonight was meant to be unhealthy" Lorelai stated as she rifled through the food Luke had brought up with him.

"You did mom." Rory assured her.

"Sorry if I thought you should take care of yourselves a little more" Luke said.

"Are you insinuating that there's something wrong with us flannel guy?" Lorelai asked.

"Well…. I just thought… maybe… I …" Luke faltered guessing that this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

"Come on" Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and began dragging him out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just come on"

Rory decided it was best not to ask and began sorting out the chairs. Summoning a few extra chairs and a coffee table for them to put the food on, hopefully her mum was going to bring back something edible.

XXX

"Lorelai what are you doing?" Luke asked

Lorelai was currently ransacking the kitchen for food. Since dinner was over the house elves had gone about their cleaning duties. So that left Lorelai to search through the kitchen. She managed to find some crisps and some honeydukes chocolate. She then found three frozen pizza's and a selection of burgers, which she handed to Luke.

"You better cook these. Rory invited five guests. See you later. Send the food up to my rooms the usual way. Tanks angel." She said using her new name for him. Then taking the crisps and chocolate she headed back upstairs.

XXX

"Hey guys you're here". Rory opened the door to her mum's rooms weird to let them in. Everyone had arrived together. This struck her as odd but she didn't ask anything.

"Way to state the obvious Mary" she was startled to see the blond in the midst of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked

"Well when I asked your mum if she wouldn't mind letting me steal you away on Saturday she told me I should come along tonight because she wants to give me her approval first.

"OK why did you tell my mum and why are you here with these guys, they hate you."

"Actually he came to us asking advice on how to get you to like him." Jess supplied an obvious smirk appearing.

"And he's performed some charm on us so that if we tell any Slytherins, or any one of the student body for that matter, we will be severely humiliated.

"Oh!" was all Rory could say. "But why did you tell my mum?" this question was aimed at Tristan.

"Well obviously you weren't planning on letting me know" Her mum stated from the doorway.

"That's because it was meant to be a once only thing. I was going to meet him on Saturday, prove that I will never like him and then he'll leave me alone." Rory tried to justify her secretiveness.

"Yeah sure you were Rory." Jess said a snide tone to his usually indifferent voice.

"If you say so Honey." Lorelai said dismissing her explanation. "This all the food I have at the moment I got Luke cooking pizza and burgers though so we should be fine." She said laying the crisps and chocolate down on the table.

They all sat down and Lorelai slipped 'the day after tomorrow' into the VCR. There were two sofa's in the room and Rory made sure that she was sat in between Hermione and Lane and as far away as possible from Tristan. Him turning up like this was doing nothing to help her stay calm.

Halfway through the movie Lorelai noticed the Pizza's and burgers on the table and she put them on the coffee table so that everyone could dig in. Luke came back upstairs ten minute's later.

"Thanks angel. These are great" Lorelai said in-between mouthfuls of burger.

"No problem" Luke replied although he blushed slightly and sat down next to lorelai.

Before Lorelai set the next film 'the breakfast club' up to go she said. "I think I have some Popcorn in the kitchen. Rory come and help me look." Rory gave her mum a confused look but followed her into the kitchen.

"So what's up with you and that Tristan kid. I assumed since you're spending all day with him tomorrow you'd want to sit with him now."

"No, the only reason I'm going with him tomorrow is to get rid of him" Rory said.

"Whatever your logic is totally screwed" Lorelai proclaimed. "And that guy is crazy about you." She added.

"No he isn't he hates me!" Rory protested.

"If that's true why did he bother asking my permission to take you out? And why did he brave spending an evening with your friends who have been his enemy's for five years?" Lorelai asked and left the room, carrying a bowl of popcorn.

Rory stood thinking for a few seconds then shook her head and headed back into the sitting room.

"So tell me why muggle's find this interesting again Hermione?" Ron asked for the tenth time as the starting music for 'the breakfast club started up.

So not my best work I know but hey I try. (I may re write this chapter to make it more Hogwarts worthy over Christmas). The next chapter is going to be Rory and Tristan's date….and Lorelai's gonna spend the day with Luke. Please review this chapter.


	11. A Date Begins

Well today was the last day of term… YAY! Not that it means I don't have work to do. I looked a right sight on the bus today with two art folders one A3 and the other A2 plus an absolutely heaving backpack. I looked worse than Rory in that episode where Lorelai say's "Behold…the thing that reads a lot '(or something similar anyhow). The awkward part was getting to my purse for change on the bus. I didn't have any hands free…lol.

**So anyway enough of my rambling time for the chapter right?**

Chapter 11- A Date begins 

Rory got out of bed slowly on Saturday morning. She didn't want to wake any of the other girls in the dorm. She sneaked on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. Added a jumper in case it was cold in Hogsmeade and slipped on her trainers. As she was leaving she grabbed her coat, and spotted her Ravenclaw scarf- that would annoy DuGrey wouldn't it? She picked it up too. She walked stealthily towards the door to the Common Room just as she turned the handle- she was caught.

"Where do you think your going?" a voice came from behind her. Rory winced and turned to face Lane, who was sitting at the foot of her four-poster. Hands on her hips and an accusing expression on her face.

"To breakfast with my mum then out. Why?"

"You can't go on a date looking like that" Lane exclaimed.

"Why not?" Rory demanded.

"It doesn't even look like you've made an effort."

"I haven't" Rory retorted.

"Look trust me you want to put a little effort into this" Lane told her.

"What would you know about dates anyhow? Your mother would kill any guy who came within five feet of you who wasn't family or a platonic friend" Rory said exasperatedly.

"Well what she don't know won't hurt her."

"Are you hiding something from me Lane Kim?" Rory asked suspicious of the cunning expression currently residing on the face of her friend.

"Very possibly" She replied mysteriously.

"Oh my God. Who is he? Details."

"I'm not saying anything" Lane said.

"Spoilsport" Rory pouted.

"I'll tell you what, you make a little effort for this date and try to have a good time with Tristan today and I'll tell you all about it ok?" Lane bargained.

"Blackmail will get you everywhere" Rory stated.

"And the few places it doesn't get you is what concords were built for" Lane quipped back.

"Ok. First things first. To look like I made an effort I need. My black jeans and Blue sweater- it flatters my eyes according to my mum. Secondly I need my make up case which we will take downstairs to my mother who will graciously help me…I hope"

Rory and Lane dressed and headed downstairs with enough make up to make Pat Butcher (A/N English soap opera- Eastender's- star) jealous

XXX

Meanwhile Tristan was sneaking out of his own dorm room, with more success than Rory. Under his arm were various items of clothing. Of a sort that he dreaded his fellow Slytherin's seeing him in but Jess had told him it would help him score points with Rory and right now any thing he did to improve his image in her eyes was worth it. Last night had been a disaster he'd thought that his going to the movie night and showing that he could be around her friends and try and get along with her mother would show her he wasn't a complete creep. OK maybe he did have a few bad characteristics but if she knew the way she affected him he was sure they wouldn't matter. Of course he wasn't going to tell her how hard he'd fallen so quickly. He was ashamed of the fact himself. Tristan DuGrey, Prince of Slytherin, All round player and bad boy had not only fallen for a girl but she was an innocent, intelligent Ravenclaw. Nothing like the tarts people were used to him dating.

He reached the prefects bathroom where he'd decided to change into the outfit Jess had lent him. Putting his hand out and knocking on the painting of a beach landscape he muttered "Hippogriff Talons" cringing slightly as he said it. He'd witnessed Malfoy's scrap with one of these a few years ago. It wasn't a pretty nasty affair and Malfoy had deserved it but Tristan had no intentions of ever approaching one of these animals himself. Unless of course it was a case of life and death.

Tristan stepped inside the bathroom and stared critically at the clothes as he laid then out in front of him. Sighing he picked up the black combat trousers and put them on. Then picking up the tight green T-Shirt he grinned. At least that Jess kid had picked appropriate colours. He topped these of with a nice black jacket not leather or muggle like the other items of clothing. No this was his own, finest dragon skin jacket, very high quality and as highly expensive. But what was the point of having a high status family if you weren't allowed to take advantage of it once in a while. He stepped out of the bathroom after a last agonising look at himself in the mirror. He looked rather good but the knowledge of what his father would say if he could see him made him wince.

It was five to ten so he had a few minutes to make it to the entrance hall. Coming around a corner on the second floor he met a sight that made him want to turn and run but it was too late, she'd seen him.

"Tris?" A tall, slender girl with long blond hair sauntered up to him smiling. But as she got closer her face assumed a quizzical look, then one of disgust. "What in the name of Merlin are you wearing?" she asked looking him up and down.

"Oh part of a scheme to piss of Finnegan. I have to get him back for that bat bogey hex on the first day of term." He lied convincingly.

"Oh. Well do you want to do something today. I'd hang out with Malfoy and Paris but they're working on this thing and they're being terribly secretive about it. So I thought maybe you'd like to hang out for a while" she babbled sneaking a hand around his waist.

"Look, I have plans of my own Summer. Please just go find Nott or something you seemed to get along just fine last term."

"Oh come on Tris, you know he's nowhere near as good as you were" she whispered in his ear.

"Summer. You need to get over the past. It was a mistake and that's it. I have to go." He pushed he aside and walked speedily away.

Little did he know that Jess had seen the whole little episode and smiled. He was slowly starting to trust the guy. He'd come to Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's to ask for help. And had pushed away one of the most attractive, if easy, girls in the school. Rory was luckier than she realised.

XXX

Rory Jaw dropped, literally dropped as she saw Tristan walk down the staircase. She's expected him to come from the dungeons but he was walking down the stairs. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A pureblood wizard wearing muggle clothing. And he suited them too. She unconsciously found herself thinking how attractive he looked and smiled up at him.

Little did she know the same analysis was going on in his head. He noticed the way her jeans hugged he waist and showed the curve of her waist. How the blue top reflected the clear blue of her eyes and hugged her chest enough to show she had ample curves here too. His eyes then roamed her face. She wore a little make up. Unlike with many girls he knew she hadn't used it to cover flaws but to enhance her features. He grinned broadly as he approached.

"Mary" he greeted "Ready?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Rory admitted

"Too late to turn back now" he told her holding out his arm

Taking his arm she commented, "Is that a dragon skin jacket?"

"Yes"

"You know they had to kill an endangered and innocent animal to make that right?" she question.

'Great start DuGrey' Tristan mentally kicked himself.

**So I know I've not relied to your reviews again I will try to in the next chapter titled 'the date continues' with the ideas I have for this day it's going to take a few chapters chapter 13 is going to be called 'a date with Luke Danes' so maybe you can see what I mean.**


	12. A Date Continues and Another Begins

**So as a belated Christmas gift to all of you I give you the next two chapters combined, which is why it's so long- this document runs to eight pages on word- longest chapter I've ever done. Anyhow I hope you like it. And don't forget to review.** Chapter 12- A Date Continues and Another Begins 

"So what now?" Rory asked as they entered Hogsmeade. The village was beautiful. She knew that already from the little time she and her mum had seen on their first day here but now it Autumn was truly kicking in and the whole place seemed to have a slightly golden glow.

"Well I was kind of hoping you had an idea. I didn't want to plan it in depth because I wanted you to enjoy today. So I was hoping that when we got here you'd have an idea of what you'd like to do."

"OK, well what's the book store here called?"

"Bloody hell. I know you've been spending time with Granger but this is ridiculous. The first thing you think of doing in a village like Hogsmeade is book shopping!" Tristan said exasperatedly.

"Did you or did you not just ask me what I would like to do?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sure but I thought maybe you'd want to go get a butterbeer or something. Not wander around a dusty bookshop searching through millions of books to find maybe one that's interesting." Tristan said. "And anyway there isn't a specific book shop here in Hogsmeade. There's Dervish and Banges, that's an equipment shop. They sell a few books but in reality it's not that wide a selection. If you wanted to go book shopping you'd be much better off in Flourish and Blotts In Diagon Alley. But that's in London."

"Why don't we go there?" Rory questioned.

"Because it's in London- didn't I just tell you that?"

"Are you a sixth year at this school or a first. We could go to the Post office. They would register a port key for us. Or we could use their fireplace to floo there. Honestly anyone would think your stupid." Rory smiled mischievously.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Rory but it's against the rules."

"So? …As far as I've heard rules never bothered you before," she said.

"Well, well, well, not such a little Mary after all, are you? Lets do this" He smiled and took her hand leading her through the streets towards the post office.

XXX

They both stepped out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron in fits of laughter.

"I can't believe you actually went through with this Gilmore." Tristan grinned at her as they dusted soot off their clothes. It hit him at this point that this is why wizards preferred to wear black- it made the soot less obvious.

"Please stop calling me that." Rory protested. "I'm sick of always having you call me Gilmore or Mary. I have a real name. Use it."

"Ohhh we're getting bossy now aren't we?" Tristan teased, smiling.

"So where is this Flourish an Blotts you were talking about?" Rory asked taking in their surroundings. She was slightly disappointed. She'd heard of this pub it was quite famous being the doorway into a wizarding street. However it was slightly dingy and several of the customers had rather suspicious appearances and smells.

"Follow me."

Rory followed him through the back of the pub and into a small back yard rather like a walled courtyard, it was empty except for a few weeds and a couple of empty dustbin's. Tristan walked over to one of the dustbins and took out his wand. He counted three up and two across then he tapped the wall 3 times the brick began to twitch, then wriggle and a hole began to form. It grew slowly wider then taller, and a few seconds later it formed a seven foot archway that revealed a long and winding cobbled street. It was beautiful, picturesque. Nothing like the fancy muggle-like shopping malls she and her mum brought her school supplies for back home. There everything was so precise, one could find whatever they wanted almost instantly- which left no room for impulse buying. Rory smiled thinking what a pleasure it would be to finally be able to browse through shelves and discover hidden treasures instead of having whatever book you ordered immediately jump out for you.

"Well, Impressed?" Tristan asked her smiling at the expression that had taken over Rory's features?

"Not yet" She answered. "Where's the book shop?"

"Come on…" He took her hand and began to make their way through the busy street.

XXX

Meanwhile back at the castle…

"Luke… Luke… Where are you!"

"Lorelai?" a rough voice questioned.

"Yeah. Where the hell are you?"

A moment later she was answered. A sleepy looking Luke stumbled through a doorway that could only lead to his living quarters. He was wearing pyjama bottoms flannel- no less but nothing else. Lorelai smiled at the sight of his bare chest. Those flannel shirts did absolutely nothing for him. And she resolved to buy him something that suited him better. In the meantime she had come down here for something- oh yeah… coffee. The house elves had sent some up but it didn't compare to what she'd been drinking all week."

"Why aren't you up yet?" she demanded of the bleary eyed man before her.

"Well, Lorelai. It's a Saturday. The one day a week I have some me-time."

"But it's ten o'clock and Rory's gone out her date and I have no coffee. The stuff the house elves made me were awful- no offence," she added to the elf that had just passed and given her a hurt look. Its big eyes looked like those of a puppy who'd done something wrong and was trying to earn it's way back into a world of bones and hugs.

"Well ok give me five minutes to get dressed and I'll make you some coffee."

"And deprive me of this view?" she said, her face showed the innocence of teasing but if Luke had looked closer her eyes glinted and gave her toughts away.

XXX

Two hours later in Diagon Alley Tristan and Rory were both sat contentedly in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour where Rory was still eating her ice cream. Tristan had brought a bowl that kept re-filling itself. Which Rory seemed very pleased about as she continued to eat the Ice-Cream even though she was reaching her third bowl. It made Tristan want to laugh, the amount of food she could put away into that tiny body. In fact he'd hardly been able to finish one bowl, after the amount he'd had at that muggle movie thing last night. He figured this was a skill of Rory's that she and her mother had probably practised from the moment she could digest solid foods.

"I must say", Tristan began, "I am rather surprised at the rebellious side of you I've seen today."

"Well nothing can save me from the lure of a good book, or twenty" she said smiling at the three heaving bags by her feet.

"The only problem now is going to be hiding the fact that we got these in Diagon Alley when we go back to school."

"That's easily solved" Rory explained, "we go to the post office at Hogsmeade, and order a first class owl to take them to my dormitory. They'll get to the castle before we do. I'll say I ordered them,"

"It's a good plan." He admitted "You're a sneaky little thing aren't you. Only it will take at least four owls to carry this lot." He motioned towards the bags. "I want to get you something, a gift." He said suddenly.

"Why?"

"As a reminder. As far as I'm concerned today's been really great and I wanted to get you something as a thank you for making an effort to be nice to me and remind you of a good day." He said honestly.

"OK, what kind of gift were you thinking of?" she asked.

"You see over there…" He pointed across the street. "That's a pet shop, a wizarding pet shop. And I know you haven't got a cat, or an owl but I thought maybe I could get you one."

"Well ok. But it'll have to be an owl; my mum has a strange aversion to cats. She thinks she is going to end up an old spinster with only cats for company." She explained.

Tristan laughed, "Sounds like your mum."

"Did you just? Yes you did! Tristan DuGrey just laughed. He's human after all" Rory joked.

"Very funny" He said getting up and picking up her bags. "Lets go get your owl so we can have a butter beer before we leave. OK?"

"Yeah ok." Rory replied reluctantly putting down her spoon and leaving a tip for the waitress that had served them. She walked across the street with Tristan and entered the pet shop. It had the unmistakeable smell of wet fur and animal droppings but Rory couldn't help but smile at the animals. They were all so cute. The cats were all purring rather loudly, the rats scurrying around and showing off, the toads croaking and swimming in circles around a tank. In fact the only peaceful animals in there were the owls.

They were all perched, almost nobly, on a long pole than ran the length of the shop. There were big owls, small owls, scrawny ones and podgy ones, off all colours and breeds. But there was one, as soon as Rory saw it she knew it was the one she wanted. It was a medium-sized owl; its feathers were a soft honey colour and it had such clear blue eyes.

"You want that one don't you?" Tristan asked following her gaze.

"Yeah" Rory said wistfully.

"How much for that one over there?" Tristan asked the sales woman who was learning on the counter absent-mindedly turning the pages of witch weekly.

"Five galleons sir"

"Ok" He handed over the gold coins and another galleon for a cage. When they managed to get the bird into the cage, Rory paid for some owl food and treats. And they made the journey back to the leaky cauldron.

"What do you think your gonna call her?" Tristan asked sipping at his butterbeer.

"I'm not sure, nothing cutesy, animals deserve more respect than being called fluffy and snowball. I want something classy. Harry's is called Hedwig, I want something like that a name an owl would be proud of."

"Well I'm sure you and your mum will think of something"

"I suppose so."

"Look, Rory can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well you know how I said if you come out with me today I'd leave you alone if that's what you wanted."

"I do"

"well is that still what you want? For me to leave you alone?"

"Not particularly, but don't you think it's going to be a bit hard for you to suddenly become friends with me. All the Slytherins will disown you if they see you with me."

"I know that. But don't you think we could maybe keep this quiet for now."

"So now your ashamed of me!" Rory heard her voice rise.

"You know it's nothing like that"

"You just said you want to keep our friendship quiet."

"Only because you'll get taunted even more than me. You'll be the laughing stock of the school. Even the Ravenclaw's and the Gryffindor's will turn their backs on you, call you a traitor. They'll all think your just another one of my conquests. But you're not Rory. Although I do admit, my interest in you is defiantly more than platonic." And with that he leaned forward, took the bottle of butterbeer out of her hand and cupped her cheek to tilt her head slightly. Smiling at her he searched her face for any sign that he should stop…

Her breathing had suddenly become shallow, and her pulse began to quicken. As she saw him close his eyes and lean in closer she automatically followed suit. Next thing she knew his lips had somehow found hers and her was leisurely exploring them.

She tasted sweet, like cherries. Must be her lip-gloss he thought. Or the taste of the ice cream she'd been devouring earlier. He almost hesitantly ran the tip of his tounge over her bottom lip, knowing what a goody two shoes she was. When she didn't protest but opened her mouth and returned the kiss he thought all his Christmases had come at once.

She was having trouble believing what a good kisser he was. She'd only really been kissed once before and it was absolutely nothing like this. This was pure pleasure and happiness. Unfortunately though, as with all good things, it had to end. As it did Tristan leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I'm so glad we came here. If we'd stayed in Hogsmeade I never would've had the courage to do that." He admitted.

"That is because you're a Slytherin you sly little fox."

"I'm a fox now am I? I thought Slytherins were snakes."

"Technically they are, but foxes are sly too. Did you never hear the story of chicken licken as a child?"

"No. What on earth is that?"

"Oh it's a muggle story about a chicken who, when an acorn falls and hits him on the head, is convinced the sky is falling down. So he runs off to tell all his friends. They all run into a fox trying to find somewhere safe. And the fox convinces them to follow him and he'll give them somewhere safe to stay. The animals don't know weather to believe him, but they're all terrified that the sky is going to fall down on them so they follow. He leads them straight into his den. Where his wife and children have them all for dinner." Rory explained.

"So hang on your telling me that your putting the fact that I kissed you and convinced you to agree with me to keep this secret is equal with luring you into my den and having your for dinner?" Tristan questioned.

"Yes and anyway who said I agreed to keep it a secret?" she demanded

"No-one. But you will. I know you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt a person. And anyway it wont be a complete secret any of your friends at the movie night can know because they know that if they tell on anyone they'll wake up the following day with a very suspicious, and very visible rash."

"You are a fox DuGrey, you thought this all out didn't you?"

"Yep. Come on we need to get back to the castle"

"Ok if you say so" Rory picked up her new pet's cage and watched Tristan struggle with her bags of books."

"They walked over to the fireplace. Rory took a velvet pouch from her pocket and threw the powder onto the grate beneath them and said clearly "post office, Hogsmeade" they were transported in a lick of green flames.

XXX

"Well I didn't think I was going to cry" Lorelai whined to Luke.

The pair had also been to London, only the muggle part. And there they'd gone for dinner and a movie. Lorelai had cried at the end, she hadn't wanted too but somehow she couldn't help herself. Now they were back at the castle talking and in Lorelai's case drinking coffee

"Your such a softie at heart aren't you Gilmore?" He mocked

"You have no idea" she said.

Did I just imagine that look or was she flirting with me? Luke wondered. He didn't have to wonder for long.

Looking at her watch she sighed. "I have to go Rory should be back and me and Lane told her we want details. Thanks for today Luke, I really enjoyed myself"

'_She's somehow gotten really close'_. Luke thought '_too close'_ before he'd had time to process what was happening Lorelai was kissing him. _'Huh?_' he had no idea where this had come from but he wasn't going to stop it anytime soon. When Lorelai pulled away she just said, "See you tomorrow" and was gone.

XXX

"Well thanks for today Tristan" Rory said honestly. "I can actually say that today wasn't a complete waste of time. I enjoyed myself. And thanks again for Pet, I really do have to think up a proper name don't I?"

"Yeah" Tristan said. "Look I better leave you here. It'll be risky walking into the castle together." He explained as they reached the Hogwarts gates.

"Ok, when can I see you next?" She asked.

"Well how about you meet me in the potions classroom tomorrow afternoon at six?" Tristan suggested.

"Isn't that a bit risky with Snape? How about the charms classroom instead?" she asked.

"That works. Bye Mary."

"Bye DuGrey."

XXX

Rory rushed to find her mom. Lorelai was pacing her room frantically. Where is Rory? She was mentally screaming. She'd kissed Luke. The kitchens supervisor Luke. The coffee angel Luke! She was going crazy.

"Mum. Where are you? I have BIG news" Rory asked coming through the door.

"So do I, so do I" Lorelai said more than a little overdosed on coffee.

"I kissed Tristan!"

"I kissed Luke!… What?"

"No what you kissed Luke? You know you can't date the giver of coffee. You'll break up and we'll have no coffee and awful pancakes for breakfast."

"Too late honey. We kinda already went on a date?"

"What? When? I've only been gone five hours."

"Dinner, movie. We didn't plan it, it just happened."

"That's what you told Nana and Grandpa about me being born." Rory said exasperatedly.

"Yeah well a lot of the things that happen in life aren't planned. So what's this about you kissing Tristan? I thought you didn't like the guy"

"Well, it wasn't planned" Rory quoted.

The girls both collapsed on the Sofa in giggles.

I'm thinking… hear the cogs spinning in my head…maybe not. Could you maybe give some suggestions for the owl's name? Nothing too cutesy. I don't do cutesy pet names my cats are called 'Julie' and 'Fathead' and I have a dog-called 'Meggie' Please review there will be lots more Luke Lorelai in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Whoa uncle Luke calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack! What happened?" Jess Mariano was standing in his uncle's apartments staring at what seemed to be his mentally dysfunctional uncle.

"She kissed me!" Luke said simply.

"Who?" Jess asked his tiredness showing, nine o'clock on a Sunday morning was not a prime time for getting into discussions about his uncles love life, or anybody's love life for that matter. He'd only come down here in the hope of breakfast.

"Lorelai!"

"Rory's mum?" Jess asked needing confirmation.

"Yeah"

"Wow" Jess said.

"What do you mean 'wow'? This is not a 'wow' situation. This is a 'what do I do now?' situation" Luke said sounding rather traumatised.

"What are you talking about? You like her. She likes you. She made the first move so you don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself. Jeez you're in a position most guys would kill for-a beautiful women showed you she'd interested but instead of being on cloud nine you're on cloud cuckoo land acting like a depraved moron." Jess ranted by now he was hungry and decided to find food for him self. As he walked out he muttered six more words to his uncle, but he only heard four, "Get your self together" the only part he didn't hear was "you pussy".

XXX

Meanwhile in Lorelai's apartments…

"What about Rowena, as in Ravenclaw. I think it sounds posh"

"Too posh she's a Gilmore of our generation."

"Actually that reminds me of another name I thought of…"

"No, no, no and absolutely not"

"How did you know what I was going to say."

"That doesn't matter. But you cannot name Pet here after my mother I would flinch every time you called her. I'd be paranoid that she would be trying to manipulate me with those eyes of hers. I'd end up subconsciously planning ways to bring forth an untimely and horrifying death." Lorelai said in dramatised tones.

"You don't hate grandma that much." Rory said.

"Don't I?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Ok then. I'm completely out of ideas. But it's cruel to just keep calling her pet."

"Is it though? If anyone asks we could just say it's short for Petra." Lorelai explained.

"Petra" Rory echoed testing the name. "It sounds good. Classy, sophisticated and unusual. You don't meet many Petra's"

"Or Lorelai's or Gilmore's for that matter she'll fit right in."

"You don't think Pet is too cutesy?"

"Nah, course not" Lorelai said as though that settled the matter.

Changing the subject Rory asked, "So what are you going to do about Luke?"

"I don't know. I really like him but he's the coffee guy, and a colleague and your friends guardian. It might be too weird" Lorelai thought out loud.

"the only way to find out is to give it a try. Besides you haven't seen him since you kissed him yesterday and he's going to think your playing him hot and cold. You didn't even order breakfast this morning."

"I wasn't hungry" Lorelai defended.

"Or coffee…"

"Ok so I may have been avoiding him a little bit." Lorelai admitted.

"Whatever mum. I'm going to leave you to figure this out. It's ten to six and I'm meeting Tristan. See you."

"See you sweets"

As Rory left Lorelai began to realise that her daughter was right it was time she faced him. She'd just run off yesterday and that wasn't fair on either of them. She needed to explain how she felt to Luke and then the ball would be in his court. 'What a stupid analogy' Lorelai thought, if your playing a ball game with someone you don't have a court each. Shouldn't the analogy be 'the ball would be on his side of the net', or something?

XXX

Tristan had got to the Charms classroom first to set up. He'd put little candle's everywhere giving the room a much more magical feeling. He'd transfigured the teacher's desk into a comfortable sofa and summoned up two plates of food and some pumpkin juice. He wasn't sure what they were going to do tonight he just knew he wanted it to be comfortable and easy to forget that they were still in Hogwarts.

"Hey" Rory greeted walking into the room. "Wow. You went a little OTT didn't you?"

"Well we don't get to spend much time together I thought it ought to be memorable" Tristan replied walking over to her and wrapping her up in his arms. "I missed you today" He mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah? Me too" She admitted. "So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"That's the thing… I haven't got a clue I thought maybe you'd thought of something." Tristan admitted.

XXX

"Luke?" Lorelai walked into the kitchens calling out to him.

"Lorelai…hi…" Luke seemed to be struggling to make eye contact.

"Luke I want to talk…" she glanced around at all the house elves. "But is it possible we could go somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure follow me," Luke said leading her through to his small sitting room. She glanced around. She couldn't believe he lived here. It was so small compared to her own rooms.

"So anyway I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Lorelai began.

"Really? Me too." Luke said. "I totally understand if you think it was a mistake," he continued. "And if you'd prefer to forget it ever happened that's fine by me" he explained taking Lorelai by surprise.

"But is that what you want? To forget it I mean." Lorelai asked.

"Not really." Luke said deciding he might as well be honest.

"Then don't." Lorelai told him.

"What?" Luke had that confused look on his face again.

"Because I don't want to either." Lorelai said closing in the space between them, and leaning in to kiss him again.

This time Luke wasn't so shocked so he was able to return the kiss a little before Lorelai pulled away.

"Oh, I see" Luke said "So where do we go from here?" he asked Lorelai.

"I'm not sure. Shall we just play it out see where it goes?"

"Sure" Luke said leaning in to kiss her again. But she backed of a little. "Hey! Will you just stand still?" He smiled as he kissed her.

XXX

"This is actually really nice isn't it?" Tristan asked. He was sat on the sofa his arms wrapped around Rory's waist as they read a book together. Tristan wasn't really following the books plot but he didn't care he was just so comfy.

"Yeah it is", Rory admitted. Then she glanced at her watch. "Oh my god, we've been her almost three hours. Curfew is in ten minutes. We'd better go."

"Yeah I suppose" Tristan agreed getting up of the sofa and beginning to change everything back to the way it was before. "When can we next meet?" Tristan asked.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow… Potions"

"Yeah but I will also be seeing Snape and about twenty other classmates." Tristan said.

"Well I'm spending tomorrow afternoon with my mum but how about tuesay, five o'clock, same place?"

"Ok, see you then" They walked out of the classroom, Tristan locked it with his wand kissed Rory very briefly then rushed off to his common room, Rory did the same. But something put a sudden stop to that. As she turned the final corner on the now familiar route to her common room, what she saw made her mind rush through several emotions- shock, panic, embarrassment, and humour were a few.

Lane Kim was stood in front of the common room entrance kissing Ron weasly of all people.

**Okay so probably not what you were all expecting but there you go. Please review they're like gold to me. Look forward to hearing your thoughts. Might be a week or two till the next one because college starts on Wednesday and I'm way behind.**


	14. Some explaining to do

**Hello everyone well I just got in from work and now, because I love you all so much going to get this chapter written and sent, hopefully sometime before I die. Which coincidently could be rather soon as im sure before the time I'm 18 (26th may) I'm going to need therapy after dealing with my company's evil customers. So to distress a little here is chapter 14 and my answers to your lovely reviews from chapter 13.**

**Pheebs4u**- I think people put Tristan in storeys because a) he's gorgeous, b) he never got a chance with Rory so we feel sorry for him and c) because he never dated Rory we never got to see if they were a good couple or not and that gives us a lot of possibilities to work with. But that's just my opinion. If you're a lit fan by the end of this month I should have one up, I have a rough idea for the plot in my head when I have time i.e. not busy writing this story, I'll get it started.

**mz.sammiz**- im going with the draco is evil and therefore hates all gryffindors for the time being but maybe towards the end (after it stops being useful to my plot) I will turn him into a good guy (which personally I think he is after lowering his wand in HBP) which will give me the option of draco/Ginny.

**FairyGirl07, Sea4Shoes, just hidden, LoVe23, The-Life-And-Death-Brigade-** glad it was unexpected, I love surprises, im glad u do too. And thanks for the nice comments

**countrygirl-cowgirl**, I'm not doing any Harry Paris at least not yet. The same as with mz.sammiz suggestion of draco Ginny. Tristans friends are evil slytherins for the moment. But maybe near the end I'll make them all get along. Though im not sure when im gonna get to the end of this story because the possibilities are endless (what company is that a slogan for? im sure I've heard it before

**LukelovesLorelai**- glad your loving the LL action im so pleased with myself I could've drawn it out a lot like the writers of the program and had u all screaming at you pc screens like I was screaming at my telly.

**Disclaimer**- hp and gg do not belong to me.

Chapter 14- Some Explaining to do 

Rory didn't know what to do. She could turn around and come back later. But curfew was a few short minutes away and knowing her luck Professor Snape could be just around the corner only too ready to give her a detention, which would put a hole in her flawless record. On the other hand she could stand and wait for them to finish, but that could lead to the same thing as 'option a' if a teacher came by on rounds. Not to mention it would be embarrassing if they caught her watching. There was only one option left.

"Err guys?" she inched towards them carefully, trying to to startle them, she didn't want one of them to bite off the other's tongue she had a feeling that both were rather attached to that piece of the anatomy. "Guys"

They sprung apart as though an electric current had shot through them. Lanes eyes widened in shock (and guilt) as she saw Rory stood there.

"Sorry" Rory began "But you're blocking the entrance and it's nearly curfew."

"OK, well I should get going too" Ron said "see you tomorrow" he added giving lane one last brief kiss and rushing off.

"Without looking at her friend Rory tapped the necessary bricks and simply stated "You have some explaining to do missy!"

"OK mum" Lane retaliated "Although it's not like I didn't give you a hint"

"You did no such thing. I can pick up on even the tiniest of hints." Rory protested.

"Ok so it wasn't a hint but I told you I was into someone." Lane admitted as she and Rory slumped into comfy chairs by the fireplace.

"When?" Rory questioned.

"Yesterday morning. When I was getting you ready for the date with Tristan but I was asleep when you got back from you mums so I didn't get chance to tell you who it was." Lane explained.

"Fine!" Rory said deciding to lay off a bit considering that she was sounding like the obsessive mother type. "I was surprised it was him though. Hermione said he was into me"

"You do realise how conceited you just sounded right?" Lane asked Rory, the mocking obvious in her tone.

"I didn't when I said it but now I do" Rory visibly cringed then relaxed against the chair. "Im tired Lane"

"Then go to bed."

"Im not sleep tired. My body's shattered but my mind's still going a hundred miles a second." Rory tried to explain.

"Then read."

"I'm not really in the mood to read right now." Rory said

"So what do you want to do?" Lane asked

"I don't know" Rory admitted.

"We could play wizard chess" Lane offered.

"Don't want to"

"Or exploding snap" Lane said.

"Don't want to" Rory repeated.

"Give me something to work with here" Lane all but shouted as she became exasperatedly. "What do you want to do?" she asked again.

"Don't know" Rory answered.

"I feel like a 'Little Britain' character," Lane said giving up.

I know it's short only just over 500 words… sorry but I really am nearing death here people. LL in the next chapter and it'll be longer too. L8er…. Remember to review please.


	15. Revenge is Sweet

**Well everyone I just want to say thank you for all pf your results. That is of course with the exception of trasher09 who seems to think that 'your gay you need a life gilmore girls and harry potter do not mix the gilmore girls would throw rocks at him and burn him you suck.' Qualifies as constructive criticism I would ask that this person and any who share his view of my writing talent (or lack thereof) would not read my story or review it. Nastiness is not a help. I would also like to add that no writer should insult somebody else's work unless they know for a fact they can do better themselves. Trasher09 has yet to write one word of fan fiction and therefore has no right (in my opinion) to judge the work of someone else so maliciously. I truly hope none of my other readers have received comments from this person. And I thank those of you who continue to show you support to my story. On with the show… don't forget to review.**

**Chapter15- Revenge is sweet**

It was a few short weeks after the Lane/Ron incident and Hogwarts was starting to feel like home to the Gilmore girls. Lorelia had managed to get most of the students respect without earning their hatred at the same time. The Slytherins of course being the exception to this. And Tristan was the exception to that.

His secret meetings with Rory had continued and they were both enjoying getting to know each other. The charms classroom was their safe haven because when they were in public they ignored each other whenever possible. They spent their hours alone reading, playing games of wizard chess and exploding snap (and occasionally Rory would try to teach Tristan checkers or backgammon) or completing their homework in companionable silence.

Tristan especially enjoyed these moments as it was a rare time when he was able to talk to someone with such an open mind and honest tongue. Throughout his whole life he had been brought up to believe that pureblood wizards were superior in both power and intelligence. Therefore these were the only people he had ever deemed worthy to associate with. Even when he had entered Hogwarts and had seen proof that his fathers teachings were sometimes wrong he had never gone against what he had taught him. His fathers words (in Tristan's eyes) were law.

He had built himself a reputation as a cold hearted Slytherin. Of course this image was not easily helped by his decision in his second year to join Malfoy and Paris in their Crusade against Potter, mudbloods and bloodtraitors. However when he had made that choice he had not anticipated the problems it may cause him, he had only seen it as a strategic power move. His father insisted that the connections he made within his years at school would continue to help him in later life.

Further more his father had taught him that women were inferior and were to be treated as such. In fact his father had given him more than enough examples of this thought over the years of his childhood. Of course not knowing what his father was doing was wrong he believed it was normal. As he got older he learnt how to manipulate females, his charms and good-looks helped a great deal. But this newly acquired 'skill' only boosted his reputation as a man in the eyes of a Slytherin and an evil snake in the eyes of the rest of the student body.

However it was now time for Tristan's bad choices to turn around and bite his behind. He was about to learn that bad luck only affected you when you had something to lose. And what Tristan had to lose was more than most. His six years of steadily building himself an image, His respected, his fathers approval and his family fortune now housed in one of Gringrott's largest vaults.

It was four o'clock on a Saturday afternoon and Tristan was due to meet Rory in fifteen minutes. "I'm going to the library" he said getting up from his chair. Malfoy and Paris were in the middle of a huge fight about the uses of dragons blood in potions and merely nodded in acknowledgement of his comment. Tristan was glad of this he had been worried that people would begin to get suspicious of the amount of time he was spending in the library. He privately congratulated himself on always being so determined with his studies as it was now proving to be a successful alibi.

Or was it?

Summer watched him head out of the common room with a satisfied smirk playing on his features. What in the name of Merlin was he doing? More importantly who was he doing whatever it was with? She would be damned if she didn't find out. Tristan had been unnecessarily cruel towards her lately and she was a Slytherin. She would get her revenge by uncovering whatever it was that Tristan was trying so hard to keep secret. "See you later" she bid pansy and Millicent goodbye as she quickly followed Tristan. Stealthily she followed the head of blond hair through corridors and up staircases finally she watched his form disappear into a classroom. It was an awful far way off from anywhere, was the first thought that ran through Summer's mind. The second was finding out what was so important that Tristan would keep it secret.

She crept slowly towards the door. As she got nearer she heard a laugh, the laugh of a girl. This was certainly getting interesting. Why would he hide a conquest, after all he'd never bothered to do so before. In fact he'd bragged about every girl he'd ever had, including that dippy Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. She Came level with the door and stood up on her tiptoes in order to see through the small pane of glass at the top of the door.

What she saw made her smile. Not a happy smile. But one which dripped of malice and revenge. This was too good to be true.


	16. revenge part 2

Chapter 16- revenge part 2

This was going to be soooo good. Summer practically skipped back to the common room. She was going to gather up the people that mattered most and let them find out what Tristan had been up to.

Meanwhile unaware of what plots were set against them Rory and Tristan were having a great time.

"That's not fair. You cheated I know it." Tristan accused. Rory had just beaten him at wizard chess for the first time ever. Her queen was doing a little victory dance around the board whilst his few remaining pieces grumbled about where Tristan had gone wrong. Understandably they kept their voices down as they considered themselves lucky not to have joined their wounded friends on the sidelines.

"I did not cheat!" Rory protested. "And you know it. You just refuse to admit that I outplayed you this once. It's so sweet, I never would've pegged you as a sore loser." Rory teased leaning in for a kiss.

As the kiss began to get more serious the door swung open and Tristan's eyes were met by Draco, Paris, Millicent, Pansy and Summer.

"What the hell?" Pansy asked eyeing the obvious un-innocent position the Ravenclaw was currently in with Tristan of all people. She then went off with Millicent no doubt to tell the whole school this juicy little piece of gossip.

Tristan was currently at a conflict of interest Malfoy was staring at him open mouthed in obvious shock. Did he save his friendship or his relationship.

Summer loved seeing the obvious turmoil Tristan was going through, and continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

Paris was the first to speak "Why her?"

That answered Tristan's question. It looked like he was going to tell the truth and that meant he could kiss his Slytherin respect goodbye. "I like her"

"OK" Paris said softly "but this doesn't mean that I like you" She added addressing Rory before stalking out of the room.

This left only Draco to pass comment. "If your doing this to get at your dad it's not worth it. Our future is decided" Draco said softly.

"Its not set in stone. I've told my dad time after time that I'm not joining the dark. I don't believe in all that pure blood equals superiority bollocks. And as for me and Rory, it has nothing to do with my dad. The only people it effects are me and her and we like each other. Draco we've been friends since we were kids. I don't want to fall out with you over this but I've made my decision to go against our fathers and I'm not turning back." Tristan said all this with as much confidence and consideration as he could looking his oldest friend in the eye.

Draco seemed to take a long time thinking it over. "ok" he finally said. "but if our dad's ask me if I knew anything I'll deny it. I've not made my mind up yet. I really don't want to disappoint father" Draco concluded before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well that's the biggest hurdle crossed" Tristan sighed sitting back down with Rory.

"Thank you" She said quietly cuddling close to Tristan.

"What for?" Tristan asked

"For telling the truth and not saying I was a conquest to save your reputation." She said.

"Well it was the right thing to do." Tristan explained

"Who would've thought you'd turn into such a good little boy" Rory mocked

"Less of the little."

Summer was positively fuming… How could her fellow housemates accept this mockery of a relationship? Well she knew what to do. She composed a letter late that night and gave it to her owl. "be quick I want him to reply to me by morning.

Three or four hours later Mike DuGrey opened as sealed piece of parchment.

Dear Mr DuGrey

I regret to inform you of some rather disturbing news. I recently discovered that your son Tristan DuGrey and heir to the DuGrey fortune has given up on the lifestyle he was given access to and is currently dating a mud-blood. I hope you find a solution to this rather embarrassing situation. I wish to remain anonymous. My sincerest regards…. A friend

**So what d'you think its short but I hope its sweet enough to keep you happy for a while. And its better than nothing. Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellooooo everybody . I know it's been a few weeks since I updated it's only because I've been really busy. I've been working non-stop for college and I have University interviews coming up. It's a good job its half term otherwise I might not have got this chapter out at all. Well I hope you like.**

Chapter seventeen

"Wow you can eat" Jess looked awed as he watched Rory pile more and more pancakes into her mouth.

"yeah she actually out eats Ron" Hermione commented, she, Ron and Harry had joined them at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast.

"Hey!" Ron objected to this obvious insult to both he and Rory. Unfortunately this protest only aided Hermione's statement as his mouth was currently full of bacon.

"Thanks for the glimpse of the partly digested animal", Hermione spat getting agitated.

Before Ron could argue the point any further the post owls arrived. Everyone gathered the items dropped in front of them. Harry noticed the handwriting on his envelope to belong to Dumbledore so he slipped it into his pocket to look at later. Ron opened his small parcel to reveal some of Fred and Georges snack-box sets. He quickly put it out of sight. Rory and lane looked over the daily prophet whilst Hermione took a glance at the book she'd ordered last week. In fact everyone was so preoccupied with their own mail that they didn't see the bright scarlet envelope making its way over to the Slytherin table.

There were two people who did notice the envelope almost instantly though. One was Summer whose eyes had scanned the birds for it as soon as they arrived. The other was Tristan into whose lap it dropped. His eyes widened in horror, whilst Summers lit up with amusement.

"Open mate, it'll be worse if you don't" Draco, who was sat next to him, said.

"Kay" Tristan said lamely and slit the top of the letter open.

A strong male voice bellowed out from the letter. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOUR DATING ONE OF THEM. BLOODY HELL AND I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE SENSE. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEEDED TO GET OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM THEN YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST MADE SURE IT WAS KEPT SECRET. OR MAYBE THIS IS YOUR WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME FOR MAKING YOU SPEND LAST SUMMER AT THE MANNOR WHEN YOUD BEEN INVITED TO THE GOYLES. I DON'T CARE WHAT CAUSED THIS BOUT OF INSANITY BUT UNTILL I HEAR YOU SAY IT'S OVER UNDER THE INFLUENVE OF VERTESIUM I DO NOT WANT YOU NEAR OUR HOME AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD? YOUR MOTHER IS DISTRAUGHT. YOU ARE NO LONGER A DUGREY WHILST YOU DATE THAT MUGGLEBORN. AND DRACO YOUR FATHER WILL BE VERY DISPLEASED IF YOU KNEW OF THIS WITHOUT INFORMING US.

With that the letter burst into flames and the ashes fell into Tristan's porridge, just as well that he had lost his appetite anyway. He got up, aware that the eyes of everyone in the hall were upon him. "I have to go see you later" he whispered to Draco as he got up and walked out of the room. How had his father found out? He was confused. What was he going to do now? Outside the doors of the hall he walked into a tall figure.

"I think we need to talk about that little incident Mr Dugrey" Dumbledore's bright eye's smiled at him from behind his half moon glasses. Tristan said nothing he merely followed the headmaster to where he knew the his office was situated. He'd been there once before, when he thought he faced exclusion from Hogwarts. Surely that wasn't the case now though? "jelly beans" said Dumbledore to the stone gargoyle in front of the rotating staircase that led to his office. The gargoyle leapt aside and the two figures stepped onto the moving staircase. Tristan didn't know this but it was very much like a muggle escalator.

As they sat down in the office Dumbledore, as was his custom, offered Tristan a sherbet lemon. Tristan possibly for the first tine accepted as he found that his mouth had gone unbelievably dry. Also he couldn't help but feel weird with all the past head masters/mistresses watching him from their portraits that lined the walls of the circular room.

"firstly let me tell you that you are not in trouble" Dumbledore said surveying Tristan, who let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding in. "However you are going to have to make some choices. Option one, you can return to your father, lose Rory and take the 'death-eater' route that was planned out for you". Tristan sat open-mouthed, the old man really did know a lot more than people realised. "Option two," he continued, "is one which would be far more dangerous to you but it would allow you to stay with Rory and, I believe, would make you happier in the long run. This option is to join us, 'the light', in fighting Voldemort's remaining followers. Only you can make the choice but you need to give it a lot of thought."

"I already have sir, and I made that choice the moment my friends found out about Rory and me. I'm not going back to my father."

"That's good to hear, you can be dismissed now. Have a good day." As Tristan walked back down the stairs it really hit him that this was it. His father had disowned him. But it didn't explain why he felt a tight knot in his chest. He decided to forget about it for now and head off for potions.

**You feel your eyes drag towards the bottom left hand corner of the screen. You see the 'review' button and for some strange reason you feel compelled to tell me your thoughts on this chapter, weather they're good, bad or just downright silly. **

**A/N I intend to use the Harry Potter characters a lot more now the situation is resolved between Tristan and his dad. Till next time…**


	18. Unexpected visitor

**I'm so sorry people it's taken me a month to update. I've been really busy with University interviews and my Art and Graphics A-level exams. But I got into UCE (University of Central England) to study Primary teaching with Qualified Teacher Status and my exams will be over in exactly a fortnight so at Easter… after I have recovered from the 2x12 hour exams you will get more frequent updates…I promise. Oh and I got student of the month at college 2 months in a row. I rock. So people here it is. **

**Chapter 18**

"So you understand muggle's have doctors, wizards have healers. Muggle's have pills, wizards have potions. Now their techniques may take longer but are they safer? Take into account all the accidents than can occur whilst casting healing spells or brewing healing potions. That's what I want you to consider for homework. The pro's and con's of both sides and next lesson I'll split you up and we'll have a debate ok?" Seeing the blank looks on the classes faces she wondered if they thought she was talking another language. "Right class dismissed." Lorelai waited the ten seconds it took for the class to rush out so fast you'd think the students had just evaporated then slumped into her chair resting her head on the desk. She was sat like that for 10 minutes unaware of the figure in the doorway watching her, a smile on his face and coffee in his hands.

"Anyone would be mistaken for thinking you were exhausted." He joked finally letting her know he was there.

"I am" she said simply but smiling when she saw what he'd brought with him.

"Well does that mean you can't come with me tonight? Only I had this whole thing planned." Luke explained.

"No a couple more cups of this and I'm good to go. Only what time were you thinking? Because I have some stupid fourth year papers on the muggle educational system to mark."

"Seven ok?" Luke asked

"Yeah sure, meet you in the entrance hall?" She asked.

"Sure. Until then…" He leaned down and gave her a short kiss. And walked out of the room. Shooting a longing glance and a comforting smile back at Lorelai before leaving her sight.

Lorelai then, resentfully opened her bottom desk drawer took out the papers. After reading the first paper and using so much red ink she was surprised she had any left, she picked up her coffee mug-it was empty! "I'm going to need much more coffee".

XXX888XXX

Rory was currently experiencing her least favourite class- after potions- Herbology. Mainly because it was shared with the Slytherin's and since they had found out about her and Tristan's relationship it had been hard for the both of them. There hadn't been underhanded comments and sniggering behind their backs either- no it was blatant, all out warfare. Tristan was a blood traitor and therefore abandoned and alienated by those he knew as his friends. The other houses were all still either too apprehensive to approach him or else he rejected their company because it just felt too weird. Rory was accused of bewitching him somehow so she was public enemy number two. A series of jinxes were fired her was but she was getting used to it and had adapted a shield charm that was very effective. Instead of rebounding the spell sent to her on it's originator they were hit with a body bind spell and more often not the fool was left there in the middle of the hallway for a few hours to reflect on their behaviour.

After class was over Rory, Tristan, Jess and Lane headed back to the castle.

"So any of you want to get started on the essay Sprout set? I'm on my way to the library."

"Sorry I'm meeting Ron" Lane apologised.

"Yeah and me and Tristan are meeting Harry for a round of quidditch" Jess said.

"Guess I'm going alone then." Rory said.

"I'll make it up to you later" Tristan promised.

"Ok then. See you later" Rory said and headed off towards the library. Once in the library Rory sat down pulled out her text book, parchment, a quill some ink and her notes from class. She summoned a pot of coffee and she was good to go. An hour and a coffee pot later Rory was halfway through the essay as she lifted her coffee mug she realised it was empty. "I'm going to need much more coffee". She packed everything up and decided to head down to the kitchen. The coffee she summoned was fine but Luke's was so much better.

XXX888XXX

"Hey you, shouldn't you be working making that smart little head of yours smarter or something?" Lorelai greeted Rory as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah well my smart little head needs a caffeine kick." Rory said going over to the coffee pot and pouring herself some. "And anyway you can talk don't you have work to mark?"

"Yeah I thought along the same lines as you though--- need coffee."

"Right. So what are you doing tonight? Do you have plans with Luke?"

"Yeah he says he has 'a whole thing planned' so I think it's meant to be a surprise." Lorelai answered smiling.

"Awww that's so cute." Rory said, glad her mum was so happy.

"What about you. Tristan doing anything with you?"

"I'm meeting him later after he's done playing quidditch with Jess."

"OK sweets. Well I better get going I need to finish my work if I want to go out later." Lorelai said getting up and taking her coffee with her.

"Ok. I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow ok?"

"Sure sweetie" And Lorelai went off to finish her marking.

Rory drained her cup and marched up to do her own work.

XXX888XXX

"I'm sorry it's not someplace more fancy." Luke apologised again for about the tenth time.

Lorelai looked around the small Italian place he'd brought her too in a muggle village just past Hogsmeade. It was so nice with the red and white checked tablecloths and a lit candle on the table. It reminded her of Lady and the Tramp. She hadn't been able to resist ordering spaghetti and meatballs. "Its perfect Luke." Lorelai told him honestly.

"Well honestly I didn't just bring you here for the good wine and nice décor." Luke said.

"Ohh intrigue"

"Well I ought to just come out with it, shouldn't I? I mean I'm rambling and I should just ask you. I know we've known each other only known each other two months and we've only really been dating for six weeks but I was kinda thinking. I know we're pretty close already living in the same castle and all. And I've…erm cleared it with Dumbledore and everything. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is…. Would you like to move into the kitchens….with me?"

Lorelai sat gobsmaked.

"I mean I can understand if you don't want to. Or if you want to wait a while. Honestly I just would really like it if we could spend more time together. And it would be great to wake up with you everyday…I'm gonna shut up now." Luke rambled.

"Luke I would love to. I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Rory tomorrow, we'll go to the Halloween ball in the evening and if everything goes well I'll move my stuff on Sunday, Ok?"

"Ok? Ok? It's bloody terrific!" Luke said getting up and walking around the table and giving Lorelai a mind blowing kiss, earning them a couple of cheer's and wolf whistles. As the kiss deepened and began to get more serious. Luke pulled away. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"You read my mind Luke Danes." She said slightly out of breath.

"I'll go pay the check."

"Don't be long."

"I Won't" and with that he walked off to the till. Lorelai smiled widely.

XXX888XXX

"I don't think I've ever been hated more than this?" Tristan said. He and Rory were cuddled up on the couch listening to the WWN (wizarding wireless network).

"I don't know when I first met you I really could've swung for you." Rory said playfully.

"I believe you did---with a book, if I remember right."

"Funny how quick things change isn't it?" She mused.

"Yeah it is" Tristan admitted. "Look you know the Halloween ball is tomorrow? Well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know. Are you asking me because you want to go with me or because no one else wants you anymore" She teased.

"A bit of both I think. He joked back.

"What will you do if I already have a date?" She asked.

"Kick his ass" Tristan shot back.

"See that's why I wanted a bad boy" she said leaning ion for a kiss.

"He's obviously not that much of a bad boy if he can fall for someone like you" said a cold voice from the door.

"DAD!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You look like you think I'd let you get away with this. Surely you knew I'd be paying you a not so pleasant visit. And Miss Gilmore I'm glad you're here. It means I don't have to look around the castle for you. Anyway I better get on with the lesson I came to teach the pair of you."

**And that's it people review please I love all the feedback. **


	19. Points of View

**Hello once again you fabulous people who are smart enough to read this story. I just wanted to add a quick note before I posted this chapter. I know the updates have been few and far between but they will be more frequent now my Alevel arts and graphics exams are over and of course Easter is coming up and all the extra sugar from the chocolate will need a creative outlet. And how fabulous is it that they now sell the Gilmore Girls box sets seasons 1 and 2 on DVD in England. I brought series 1 last week and season two today. I love being able to watch this when I want . I'm watching episode 2.08 right(the ins and outs of inns) now and run away little boy is next what's better than watching Chad Micheal Murry before bed it's quarter past twelve in the morning. Enjoy you patient people.**

**Disclaimer- not mine I don't pretend that it is so please don't sue me**

Chapter 19

**Rory's POV**

Oh. My. Good. God. Jesus. Mary. Joseph and Merlin! In the last 5 minutes I've been snuck up on by my boyfriends dad, captured, tied up and flooed to this strange big house. Tristan seems to recognise it though so maybe it's the DuGrey house. Its big. I mean I've only seen two rooms but they're big. The ceilings are about twenty feet high and the foyer was expansive with marble floors and a huge staircase and the library I'm in now- it's bigger than the one at Hogwarts- honestly. I would love to be untied so I could browse the shelves. I bet there are some undiscovered masterpieces in here. I wonder what Mr DuGrey plans to do with us? Lock us in the basement? Torture us? Oh. My. God!

**Tristan's POV**

I can't believe it! I don't want to believe it. I'm tied to a chair in my library. My wands been taken away from me. My father has kid-napped me from school. And not just me he's taken Rory too. And what if no one notices we've gone until morning? I mean Dumbledore's bound to send out a search party but this place is un-plottable. No-one will find us. Dad will have already closed off our floo network. We are so screwed! We could be here forever- and even if we're not Lorelai will kill me for getting Rory into danger like this. I hate myself for getting her into this mess. My father really has lost whatever part of his mind he still had left. I'm scared!

**Lane's POV**

It's five past eleven. Curfew was over an hour ago. She's never this late back. Even when she and Tristan '_lost track of time'_ she was only 15 minutes late, she's a stickler for rules. I hope she's ok. Of course she is, everyone can be late once. Ok I guess I ought to just sit and wait until she gets back

5 hours later…

"But I need that CD…..please you don't understand…. Why are you walking away from me? I wasn't done."

"Lane! Lane! Wake up!"

"Jess? What time is it?" I can't believe I fell asleep I am so stupid. Ouch and my neck hurts. Sleeping at a right angle is not a good idea.

"It's six in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I didn't go to bed. I was waiting for Rory to get back and I guess I fell asleep. Oh god! She didn't come back. She's not here? Rory's not here."

"She probably just walked straight past you or she might have stayed at her mom's room or maybe she spent the night with Tristan"

_Yeah right_! "I have been here, next to the staircase all night she wouldn't have gone past me without waking me up. Secondly she couldn't have stayed at Lorelai's last night because she was on a big date with Luke and finally '_she spent the night with Tristan_'. What planet are you from. You know Rory and that's not her."

"But I also know Tristan and that is defiantly him. Besides we've only known Rory for two months she might have very well spent the night with Tristan."

"Ok if you say so, but if she doesn't make it to breakfast then we are going to see Lorelai."

**Hermione's POV**

"But Hermione, where will they be? I don't know where the Ravenclaw common room is"  
"Oh gee Ronald, I wonder why I'm not more surprised that you don't know something. It might be the five years that I have helped you with you're homework. Or it could just be because of the numerous times you've admitted to me that you don't know something. Its this way."

"Look I know you're worried about Rory and Tristan and are totally freaked about the tall Bulgarian guy sitting in the headmaster's office but could you at least be less blunt with me? You know I don't like to be insulted before I've had breakfast."

"The way I am acting and talking has nothing to do with the fact that Victor is talking with Dumbledore right now. Or the fact that he knows something about what's going on. Or the fact he hasn't made contact with me for months and now he is just showing up out of the blue without so much as an owl to alert me. I'm worried about Rory and Tristan. That is it! She's the one person besides me that can really get Paris's head to implode. And Tristan is one of the few males with a brain in this castle meaning I can actually have a real conversation with someone who has a y chromosome that does not involve quidditch because we all know I cant do that with you."

"Ok you protest that much and then change the topic and insult me. I really don't think its about victor now."

"Shut up you sarcasm is not wanted right now. Oh look, there's Lane and jess. HEY! LANE, JESS! OVER HERE"

"Oh hey what's up? Are you on your way to breakfast? Lane leave Ron alone it's very early and we're about to eat."

"You both have to come right now. Its important. It's about Rory and Tristan. I'm surprised you're not more worried that Rory wasn't in her dorm this morning Lane."

"I was but Mr 'nothing could ever possibly be wrong' here thought she'd spent the night with Tristan"

"Hah! Yeah right. Jess do you even know Rory?"

"Lane do not give me that I told you so look."

"Look stop it. We need to get to Dumbledore's office right now!"

**Lorelai's POV**

"So you're telling me my daughter has been kidnapped. You have no idea where she is and no idea how to get her back here! Dumbledore what kind of institution are you running here Dumbledore? I suddenly don't trust you quite so much!"

"Look we do know where she is and we are working on a rescue plan right now we just have to wait until the kids are here before we explain because it's a long story and we only have the time to explain this once if we want Rory back soon."

I cant believe that he runs the school that lost my daughter and he can still make me feel like a little child who's been tucked up in bed with a cup of hot chocolate and is sure there are no monsters under my bed. I should not feel safe at a time like this.

"Look Dumbledore the rest of the necessary kids are here. Can we get started now?"

**Victors POV**

"So Dumbledore and I agreed it would be useful for him to have spies of varying ages and nationalities that could convince the Dark Lord of their loyalty. Growing up and being educated at a school like Durmstrang has given me the ability to practice dark magic from an early age and also become quite an accomplished Occlumens, so that wasn't a problem for me. Sure it was a dangerous job but I figured I'd faced the worst thing possible after being horded by a bunch of adolescent girls begging for my signature. Anyway this has put me in a position to be involved in all the happenings with the dark lord. And you know that I was secretly a huge help with the war without revealing my true loyalty to the death eaters. So I still socialise with them on a regular basis to keep up with their plans. And I know that DuGrey was furious when he found out his son was openly dating a muggle-born witch without any plans for sabotage and would not be taking the mark this summer. He plans to keep his son and Rory with him long enough for them to take the dark mark and if necessary use the imperious curse to ensure they carry out his plan. He's only confided this plan in two other individuals though and although it took a rather long discussion a little gentle bribery they have agreed to help us out…"

**Normal POV**

There was suddenly a harsh knock on the door of Dumbledore's office.

"I think that's our new ally's now." Dumbledore said. "Come In!"

The door opened and revealed the least likely couple Harry, Jess, Lane, Hermione and Ron could ever have expected……

……Draco Malfoy and Paris Geller stood in the doorframe looking like the cats who got the cream.

**This is it folks I hope you like it. Please, please review because the number of people who have this story on their favourites and alerts list don't match the number of reviews I get. I love your compliments and comments for improvement. (thanks to whoever suggested including Victor Krum) so please it takes you a very short time to type a few words of encouragement or advisement. Thanks people….Raichyx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Well her you are the latest chapter I know its been a while but I hope you like it. **

**Warning- strong language Disclaimer- the characters aren't mine**

Chapter 20

Plans and Talks

PARIS'S POV

This is just fuckin' precious. I can't believe it. Not only is the fate of the indestructible, know-it-all god damn Mary resting in my hands but Potter, Granger, Weasley, Mariano and Kim are all looking at me like I've grown a third head. It's times like this you wish you had a muggle camera contraption. To have these idiot's facial expressions frozen like this would be hilarious.

"What are you lookin' at scarhead?" I sneer as Potter follows my progress across the room.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Geller, you have agreed to help us, right?" Dumbledore says in his best holier than thou voice.

"As long as you understand that we don't like Gilmore (I heard her mum take a sharp breath) or DuGrey right now and that the only reason we're doing this is to get one over on our parents?" I say sneering.

"Look Paris I'm sure you hate us just as much now as you always have but can you be petty and smug after we've rescued our friend?" Granger asks in her favourite condescending tone- the one she usually reserves for Weasley.

"Enough! Mr Malfoy can you tell us how you can help?" Dumbledore asks.

"Well, DuGrey maybe stupid but he's made sure we all took an oath not to reveal the co-ordinates of his household…"

"Then why the hell are you wasting our time for Malfoy?" Potter spat.

"However," Draco continued as if he'd never been interrupted "I made sure there was a loop-hole just in case I ever needed it." He said smiling. "the oath was that we couldn't vocally reveal the place. It was something like this- 'I swear on all that is pure, that I will tell no-one of the where abouts or purpose for our next meeting'. This means we cant tell you the plan or tell you where the house is but we can lead you to it. Now the only way we can get there is by flying. We can't legally apperate and the floo network to the place will have been shut off so brooms are our last option. We need to move quick, that's all I can reveal about the plan without losing some pretty vital body parts." He said seriously.

"Right." Dumbledore said and began pacing his study. "I can disillusion you all. and there's a charm I know that will make you silent but able to contact with each other, like telepathy. Here take one of these key's each." He say's taking a bag out of his desk drawer. And handing a key to me, Draco, Kim, Granger, Potter, Weasley, Mariano and Krum "When you hold the keys they allow you to communicate without anybody hearing. Try it out?" He says looking directly at me.

I look at the gold key in my palm sceptically. 'Oi Scarhead!' I think looking directly at him. I see his eyebrows dart up and hear him say 'shut it Geller' but don't see his mouth move, so I smile slowly.

Putting the key in my pocket I turn to Dumbledore and say "when we get back can you teach me that?"

Dumbledore opens his mouth but my answer comes from Granger "You help get Rory and Tristan back in one piece and I promise I will be your personal tutor."

"RIGHT, ENOUGH! I'm taking you all on this expedition and id like to get moving so shall we?" Krum say's looking down on us. How'd he get so tall?

HERMIONE'S POV

Great! Just bloody faboulous not only do I have to travel with two of the most pompous stuck up twits ever to walk this earth but I also have to travel with a guy whom I haven't heard from in months even though last summer he said… Well who cares what he said. It's not like it matters any more he's obviously over that bout of insanity. Oh and if all that isn't enough we have to fly. On Brooms. Hundreds of feet in the air. Lots of space between my feet and the floor. Lots of space for accidents to occur. And of course no-one knows this but I never passed my flying lessons. I know! Hermione Granger- most talented witch of her age can't fly a broom stick. Everyone will die from laughter when they find out.

"Hey 'Mione. Can I talk with you?" Victor says in my ear, making me jump. I'd been so wrapped up with my embarrassing problem I hadn't notice him fall to the back of the group as the rest marched on ahead to the astronomy tower where they'd all summon their brooms. There's another problem---I don't have a broom.

"Sure" my voice suddenly sounds like somebody else's and I have no idea why.

"Look, I know that you're very clever so you probably already figured out why I haven't contacted you for a while."

"Yeah I did. You don't want to be with me any more. Major shock. Not." I say sarcastically. I realise with a shock that there's a bitterness in my voice that had never been there before.

"You're kidding right? Why would I not want to be with you?" He asks.

"Well which reason seems the most realistic. You're intimidated by my intelligence. No, that's not you. I'm more interested in books than my reflection. No, that can't be it either. So I dunno why don't you enlighten me." I really don't know why I cant just stay quiet what is wrong with me.

"Mione, please don't be mad at me."

"Mad at what? The fact that you broke up with me? But that's it Victor you didn't actually break up with me did you? No you just stopped writing like you were hoping I'd just forget you. Like you'd obviously forgotten and gotten over me pretty quickly"

Suddenly out of nowhere he pulls me close and kisses me with so much force my knee's almost gave way. As he pulled away my mind reeled in shock and concealed joy.

"How's that for getting over you?"

I say nothing but stand there mutely. Why does my intelligence fail me at the times when I most appreciate it?

"I can't believe you think that I'd ever forget you. I told everyone in the office I've been working closely with death eater families. It'd would've been very suspicious if owls kept appearing all the time. And if one of your letters had been intercepted I could've been killed. I thought you would've put two and two together back in Dumbledore's office."

From somewhere I found my voice. "Well for the first time in my life I came up with five not four." I grin sheepishly.

"So we're still good?" He asks.

"Yes, we're still good." I tell him. "Oh, Victor" I say grabbing his arm. "I have a confession."

"Oh Yeah, what?" he says smiling.

"I can't fly." I say in as quiet a voice as possible.

"That's all?" he asks "I was hoping it was something juicy. You can ride with me he says taking my hand in his."

**I'm sorry its not long next chapter will be better. I might even edit this one. But its here. Tell me what u think?**


	21. Tristan Recieves a Proposition

**Chapter 21 Tristan Receives a Proposition**

Tristan's POV

According to the clock on the mantel it is two in the afternoon. We have been alone in the library for four hours. I am tired and hungry. Judging by the look on Rory's face she is too. She's not said a word in the last hour and a half. But she does get to be more and more pale as time passes by. I guess the lack of food is completely different to the amount she usually eats.

Rory's POV

The time passes so slowly. Tick, tock, tick, tock. My stomach makes the first non mechanical noise in a while. It growls echoing my current state of frustration. If I were a Gryffindor I would no doubt say that it was the lioness in me showing its courage. I am not a Gryffindor though so the only thing it symbolises is my stomachs state of emptiness. I don't think I've ever gone this long without food. It makes me sound weak I know, but I have low caffeine and sugar levels. I could cope without one or the other. But the absence of both is driving me nuts and driving me silent. I bet Tristan is amazed. It's the quietest I've ever been in his presence. Oh, the doors opening. Oh it's the overgrown bastard that's brought us here!

Tristan's POV

Oh great Merlin's balls! That smile! The one where he shows his perfect straight white teeth like that. With the glint in his grey eye's. it means that there is a reason we're here. Its not just him feeling the need to show his power and throw his weight around. No, there's a method to this particular bout of madness. I wonder when he's planning on telling us. Or even if he's planning to tell us at all. I guess I just I have to wait and see.

Rory's POV

It's bloody creepy. That's what it is. That smile isn't normal. Have you ever seen an over grown worm? And have you ever seen it smile? Well, I haven't either but I can officially say I know what it would look like. Why is he so happy anyway? He probably just stole a lollypop from some poor undefended baby. Or turned a turtle upside down and left it. Or maybe he kicked a blind one legged man into a ditch.

Normal POV

"Well I bet your minds are racing. Trying to understand why you're sitting, tied to chairs in the library of one of the most respected homes in the wizarding community. Well neither of you need wait any longer. I'll tell you what we have you here for." DuGrey senior surveyed the two teens for a moment. If he could've he would've laughed. But he had been so long since he'd laughed he had forgotten how. "you see," he said looking at his son, "before the fall of the dark lord he told us what he wanted us to do if Potter managed to pull something unexpected out of the metaphorical hat. And what he wanted was for us to choose a young member of slytherin to groom into being the next dark lord. Now the death eaters thought long and hard about all of this. I mean, who would be the right person to choose? Crabbe Jr? Goyle Jr? Hardly the sharpest knives in the draw are they? So then we thought maybe the Nott boy would be up to the challenge? But he's rebellious and would turn everything around. And would sell us out to the ministry if he could gain something from it. And then the next logical choice seemed to be Draco Malfoy, but he's weak and would crack under pressure. So our minds came up with one last alternative" He fixed his son with a piercing stare.

"Hell NO!" Tristan said with a slight difficulty, his throat was dry from lack of use.

"Why not son? I mean I know you've taken up with this…girl" he sneered, his eyes flicking over Rory "but think of the power you'd be in possession of. All the achievements you'd make. The resources you would have at your disposal. Lets face it, you were rebelling when you took up with this girl but you never seriously thought it was going to last. You know you were born to be a leader. I know you were born to be a leader…" He let his words trail off as he watched his son's face expectantly.

Tristan tore his gaze away from his father to look at Rory. Apology was written all over his features. He turned back to his father. "OK I'll do it."

"I'm glad you could see sense son. Now the initiation ceremony takes place tonight as it's Halloween and everything. Now when we all became death-eaters we all performed a ceremonial killing of a muggle or muggle-born to prove our power and worth. Your victim is sat in the chair next to you."

Tristan once again looked at Rory, but this time his sorrow was either hidden or not there. "I understand." He said simply.

"Good." Mr DuGrey flicked his wand and the magical rope that bound Tristan to his chair relaxed and Tristan untangled himself from it as he stood. "W e should go finish the preparations for tonight you need a shower and some sleep too. The future ruler of the wizarding world should look good on the night of his 'coronation'".

The two men walked towards the door, neither looking back at the girl staring open mouthed at the guy she thought she trusted, thought she loved. The door slammed, leaving her alone in the room. Alone, tired and hungry. She smiled at the thought that in a few hours she would be none of these things - - - because she would be dead. Her boyfriend was going to kill her. The tears fell silently.

Lorelai's POV

"But Luke she could be cold and alone. Hurt or worse- dead. I'm so scared. I don't know what I'd do without her- she's my world." I continue sobbing into Luke's flannel shirt. I must remember to tease him less about the flannel because its really soft. If I had to cry into any fabric this would be in it.

"Now come on. Rory's a strong girl and she can take care of herself. And the kids are on the way to rescue them and I'm sure she's not alone, Tristan should be with her." Luke tells me. God he's so cute when he's trying to be comforting. You can tell its not something he's completely comfortable with or used to, which is why its so endearing.

"Yeah I guess, I'm just worried in case the kids are too late to save her or him." I try to calm myself down thinking that at least Rory is with Tristan who would protect her at any cost. Yes, as long as she's with him she's safe

**So tell me what I want to know. Good or bad there's only about 4 or 5 chapters left. I know I left it on a cliffy so get those reviews in quick and ill update as soon as I can.**


	22. Time to Play Juliet

**Ok so I apologise for how long its taken to get this chapter up but I wrote it once then my computer crashed coz its old and crap so I lost it and had to do it all again. Plus I had my 6th form prom and University stuff to deal with. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 22- Time to Play Juliet

Tristan's POV

I'm a moron. A complete idiot. I brought some time to think of a plan, but what could I possibly do to get us out of this mess. She probably hates me now. I don't blame her really. She trusted me and then I said id be ok with killing her. I need to do something. And quick… Think, Tristan, think… you're not in the top 5 of you're class for no reason… There has to be something, anything I can do… THAT'S IT!

I walk into the kitchen and make some coffee and a few pop tarts. Then on my way upstairs I make a pit-stop in my room I lift up the loose floorboard and take out a small canister, shake it to make sure it's still full of the little pills. It is…great. I pocket the canister and go to find Rory.

I walk into the library and she's there, sleeping. Her head resting on her chest. I glance at the clock it's 4, people will be arriving in a about 30 minutes so I need to be quick. I place the coffee cup under Rory's nose to wake her. Sure enough her eyelids flutter open after a few seconds. She looks at the cup, then at me.

"Poison it did you?" she says with some difficulty. Her throats probably dry from lack of use.

"No. I figured you'd need your strength if we're gonna get out of here."

"What do we need to get out of here for? You're going to kill me remember?"

"As great as you may look dead I think it would be a little stupid to kill you or harm you in any way. Your mum would chase me screaming through the halls of Hogwarts and for a muggle she's pretty fast." I tell her trying to make her smile. Unsuccessfully.

"So what is your plan to avoid my mothers decapitation of you once she finds out you brought me the one way ticket to meet my maker?" God she's cute when she gets angry like this.

"Well…" I take the little canister from my pocket and tip one of the pills into my hand so she can see it.

"And that is supposed to be?" she asks cutting me off.

"Well did you ever read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Of course I read Romeo and Juliet. Who hasn't? but this is hardly the time to discuss a play by some dead guy"

"You don't understand. You remember the potion Juliet took to put her into a 'death- like' state for forty two hours?"

"yeah"

"Well this is an updated version. You take it and it enters the blood system instantly and lasts 12 hours. If you swallow it just as I raise my wand I'll fire the killing curse just to the left of your shoulder and hit the chair. From where I'm standing it'll look to everyone else like I'm killing you. The chair will collapse but everyone will assume the spell I fired was powerful."

"How'd I know your telling the truth and that that little pill isn't really poison to save you the trouble of killing me. I mean I know your too weak hearted to actually kill me."

"Maybe it is poison but are you willing to risk any chance you have of going home." I can see her debating with herself so I hand her the pop-tarts and coffee- thinking fuel.

"If you really intend to take me home why don't we leave now?" she looks at me accusingly before taking another bite of pop-tart.

"Because this way I'll enough memories to hand over to Dumbledore and the ministry to put every last death eater away for good." I reason with her.

She squints her eyes at me one last time, "Ok but you owe me mister."

"Oh and what form of payment will you accept?" I ask raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh this might just cover it.." she says leaning up to kiss me and smiling.

"TRISTAN!" I hear my dads voice boom throughout the house.

"I better go" I say quickly. "Here, put this in your mouth when you hear us approaching but don't swallow it until I raise my wand o.k." I hand her the pill and she nods at me and I retie the ropes binding her with my wand just loose enough so that she can reach her mouth. I rush to the door and blow her one last kiss before I leave. I take a few passages to the kitchen, where my dad finds me.

"Building up your energy for later no doubt, eh son? I'm really proud of you, you know?" he says looking at me. I just smile and nod afraid that if I open my mouth I might vomit.

Rory's POV

Well he came up with a plan I'll give him that. Weather or not it will work though is another matter altogether. There are so many places for error that it seems crazy. And I'm going along with it so does that make me crazy also? Oh well I guess when it's a matter of life or death you just have to do whatever you can. Hang on, was that? Yes, footsteps. Well here goes nothing… time to play Juliet. I slip the pill in my mouth and manage to put my arms back into their bindings just as the door opens.

A bunch of around twenty robed death eaters enter the room followed by Tristan in death eater robes but no mask.

"Well boy! Get on with it. You want to prove you can handle this then go on kill the girl." One of the men snarls.

Tristan walks up to me he's standing eight feet away at a ninety degree angle to the death eaters. when he shoots they really wont notice that his spell hits the chair not me.

He looks directly at me and raises his wand. I swallow the pill quickly. Tristan waits a few seconds and as I feel consciousness leaving me the last things I hear are Tristan shouting "Avada Kedavra" a few of the death eaters cheering then just as my head hit the floor from the chairs damage a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jess's screaming "Nooooooooo!"

Tristan's POV

Oh great, just what I need golden boy and his band of merry followers turn up to save the day just as I'm pretending to kill their best friend. Holy fuck! How'd I get out of this one.


	23. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer-** The characters and settings in this story do not belong to me. I am making no money from this story so please do not sue me. I have no money to give you anyway.

Chapter 23- The Great Escape

Jess's POV

You're kidding me right. I just walked through the door and the first thing I see is Tristan firing the killing curse and Rory collapsing! And to think I trusted the little rat. I will never trust my instincts or Lane again.

He turns to face me with a sneer. "Your timing is perfect Mariano."

What the fuck does he mean by that!

"And who's that with you? Kim, Potter, Weasley and Granger. Wow the whole crew."

"Enough!" A voice from the left catches our attention and I don't know whether I should be shocked or embarrassed that I thought he'd be alone. Around 20 death eaters stand staring at us wands raised. There's no time to react, they all yell out the stunning hex at us simultaneously.

Tristan's POV

Bloody Hell! (great now I'm just as eloquent as Weasley). I seriously thought of blowing my cover then. I mean I almost told them I'd not really killed Rory, that it was ok, she was just unconscious. That I'd get us back to Hogwarts. The way they looked at me was awful- disgust. But all things considered I think things worked out ok. The five friendsare unconscious and tied to chairs in the Library. My father and the others trying to decide what to do with them all. I need an excuse to get out of here.

"Father?" I ask. "I'm sorry but after the events of tonight I find I'm rather tired. Can I retire for the evening and help with the decision concerning the fate of potter and co tomorrow?"

Unexpectedly his face softens in a expression resembling concern. "Yes, of course. I almost forgot how your first killing affects you. I'll see you for breakfast."

I leave the room careful to keep my face the picture of indifference. 'Almost forgot how your first killing affects you' that's what my father said. Like killing doesn't affect him anymore. Like taking some ones life is such an insignificant fact. I used to idolise that man. Now he repulses me.

I leave the study and head up towards my room in case father got someone to follow me. Using the hatch in my bedroom floor I ascend the ladder to the kitchen. I love having this here. It was one of the last things my mother did for me before she went into St Mungo's hospital with mental health problems. Looking back it's not surprising with my father.

As I walk into my deserted kitchen I hear voices. This wouldn't be such an odd thing if the voices weren't ones that I recognised.

"Paris?" I say looking for the source of her voice. "Draco? Where are you?"

Suddenly they become visible along with a third guy- Victor Krum who's holding an armful of brooms.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask looking at them.

"We're back-up." Draco explains.

"Yeah we figured the others would go in all hot headed at an inopportune moment and screw things up. So we opted to stay outside for 45 minutes before taking a safer route to find you. So what's the situation?" Paris says quickly.

"To cut a long story short. Potter and the gang came bursting unceremoniously through the door just as I was pretending to kill Rory."

"Pretending?" Krum asks in his heavy Bulgarian accent.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get to the library. Follow me."

I lead them up to the Library. And as we enter Potter and Mariano immediately start shooting their mouths off. I quickly cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Quiet down idiots. Look I know what it must have looked like when you got here earlier."

"Really? Because if you know what it looked like shouldn't you be running away now. Because killing another person puts you in Azakaban (A/N dunno if that's the right spelling) for the remainder of your existence." Potter yells.

"She isn't dead Muppet" I say looking right at him.

"How can you say that we watched you fire the curse at her, saw her fall from the chair. And where did you learn the phrase 'Muppet'?"

"Shes just unconscious. Look." I walk over to Rory and lift her up and carry her over to harry. "Place your hands on her pulse points. There will be a pulse, but it will be very weak. The pill I gave her will have that effect."

"What pill?" he asks reaching out his hand as far as he can to take Rory's wrist.

"One that gives the illusion of death. I would never kill Rory but to get us out of here I had to make it seem like I had. Of course then you showed up poking a rather serious hole in my plan." I watch him nervously place two fingers against Rory's pulse point and wait.

"She's alive." He says incredulously.

"I did say that." I tell them relieved. I take my wand and release them from the chairs satisfied that they won't kill me.

"But how are we going to get back to school?" Granger asked. "They could catch up with us easily if we try to fly back."

"That is tricky." I admit. "Paris can you try the fireplace?" I ask remembering her little trick for getting out of her house undetected when she was grounded." She jumps up and instantly starts casting charms to un-ward the fireplace, first placing a spell that would mean her interference can't be detected.

"Where'd you learn to do all that?" Granger asks Paris listening carefully to all the charms the blonde was casting.

"When you grow up in a wizarding home. You need to find ways out of that house. Especially if you don't want to explain to your parents where you are going." She says actually smiling. At Granger. I'm astounded. "There!" she says triumphantly as she breaks the final ward. "Where's the floo powder we don't have time to spare."

I jump up and grab the box off the mantle piece. Holding it out for everyone. "I'll go last, with Rory." I say.

"No, we take Rory." Jess says protectively.

Eager to avoid an argument and conscious of time I agree and hold her body out for Jess. They all step into the fire one by one. "Hogwarts. Headmaster's office" they each say. Finally I step into the fire. I throw some powder into the ashes around me and the green flames engulf my ankles. As I repeat my destination I take a final glance around my Library (probably for the last time) the last thing I see is my fathers panic stricken face as I disappear before him.

I step out of the fireplace In the headmaster's office, only to fall to my knees in shock.. It worked. I'm safe.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear the headmasters voice ask.

"She'll wake up tomorrow morning." I say.

"Mr Mariano, please take miss Gilmore to the infirmary. Miss Kim if you could go and inform her mother she's safe, I believe she's in the rooms adjoined to the kitchen. And the rest of you please go to the great hall where the Halloween ball is taking place. There will be plenty time to discuss this tomorrow but right now things must appear normal for now. Mr DuGrey you need to stay here. I think."

I watch the other's leave, undoubtedly to a place where there is food and drink. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until now.

"Tristan would you sit down please?" I take a chair opposite his desk. "I need you to tell me what happened." He says fixing me with a stare.

It's been a long night, and it seems as if it's just going to go on and on. I begin my story from the point of our abduction from Hogwarts.

**Well please don't be shy and let me know what you all think. It's not very long. Just over 1,300 words but it was difficult to write. It's easy to get them into difficult situations but a complete other matter getting them out. If you have the time check out my new story, 'meetings' its an AU Rory/Jess fic. **


End file.
